


Let's Dance

by orphan_account



Series: Preservation1 [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Not Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***This is the work of another individual, i have put it here with permission for preservation***</p><p>Summary: Elsa is an avid skier, and the North Mountain is her second home. When an avalanche takes her foot, she thinks her life is over, but at the Arendelle Physiotherapy Clinic, Elsa meets Anna, the only fixer-upper fixer who can fix a fixer-upper. Elsanna/Not Incest/Modern AU/Rated M for later smut -Complete-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsa (I wish) or Anna, or any of the other characters. All rights belong to Disney.

Back with another story, guys! This one is a little different, a very odd idea that came into my head randomly one morning and just flowed right out of me. I've actually been working on it along with LL9, and I've decided that I'd put it out there. Tell me what you think! Should I continue with it? It's fluffier than LL9; no Hans, Kristoff is hardly in here because Sven isn't written NEARLY enough as far as I'm concerned, and he's a human in this.

Now, before you start reading, please be aware that I'm not attacking or demeaning the injured or disabled by using rude language (i.e "cripple"), please remember this is a story, and Elsa will be very self-depreciating as she struggles to cope. These are her thoughts and feelings, not mine.

The slopes of the North Mountain were her home away from home; she knew them forwards and backwards, inside and out. Every cave, every cliff, every dangerous animal that dwelled on its peaks. Every dangerous animal, except the avalanche. You can't see them as easily as a bear, or a mountain lion. They simply just happen.

A deafening beating resonated in the sky above her: a helicopter.

The sound of snow being shovelled, men shouting, a dog barking…

She was numb. She couldn't feel anything at all. Her vision was blurred, her ears were ringing, and the sun was so bright.

"The leg! Get that rock off her leg!"

"Shit…she lost her boot. The sock is soaked."

"It's black…it's black. Get me gauze!"

It's black? What's black?

Her foot was exposed to the elements overnight; it had been -30 celsius, with a sharp wind that cut through flesh like a razor.

Elsa was an expert level skier, but even experts have to learn a new lesson from time to time, but the cost was too much with this one... Her foot couldn't be saved, and she was recovering in hospital for several weeks.

Beep…Beep.

"Where am I?" A hospital room, attached to several wires, an IV in her hand, an IV in her arm, an oxygen bit in her nose. She tried to move, but couldn't, too weak…

"Mom? Dad?"

When she was finally coherent enough to understand, a doctor came in with her parents and explained everything. The state in which she was found, the amputation…

Amputation!? My…my foot…

Her life was over, she thought. She would probably need a cane now, she would be considered "disabled", and worst of all: she wouldn't be able to ski ever again…

She thrashed about in an unconscious tantrum; the hospital bed creaked and made metallic cracking sounds as she flailed, jumping upright as she woke herself from her nightmare. She clutched her chest, panting, remembering the suffocating snow over her face. The darkness, the cold… The cold never used to bother her, but this cold…this was the cold hand of death reaching for her.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she remembered where she was, and why she was there. The tears just started falling, and her body shook with her silent sobs.

She pulled the blanket off her legs and looked down; the bandaging was still intact, still perfect. As long as there were no complications, or an infection from the remnants of frost bitten skin, she could start physiotherapy and go home within the month.

Home...where she would no doubt be chided every single day for her stupidity. Her parents had no patience for mistakes, or anything they considered to be poor planning.

"An avalanche, Elsa?"

They were unfair enough already, having advised her that she had "planned poorly"; how one is expected to plan for an avalanche to sneak up behind you was lost on her.

Good thing they had enough money to make up for their shortcomings.

Her father was a very well established car dealership owner; he ran one of the most successful Audi dealerships in the country, the Nordstrom Auto Haus. Her mother was an accountant for him, and that was the expectation for Elsa, too. She was just starting out in it, having finished her schooling at the end of the summer; she had barely been working three months when this happened. As could be expected, he was thrilled.

One day, while she was eating a "gourmet" hospital breakfast, one of her father's commercials came on as she was watching TV. She grimaced and changed the channel immediately. He hardly visited; her mother came a couple times a week, the few friends she had only showed up once, and that was right after the incident. The nurses never stayed longer than needed, and doctors treated her as if she were a revolving door.

For the most part, she was isolated. Left alone.

"Anna? Anna!" The vertically challenged man jogged down the hallway, passing office after office, head turning to look into each room for his red haired target. He waved her down when she came into view.

"What's up, Olaf?" Anna smiled at the shorter man. She was one of his favorite therapists, mostly because of that smile, alone.

"We have a new patient starting next week that I want you to work with."

"What've we got?" Her enthusiasm was what gave Olaf the immense amount of confidence he had in her.

"Foot amputation, lost due to frost bite. She has recovered quite nicely, apparently. Her leg hasn't rejected the prosthetic post, and her bandaging should be off right away. I think you'll be good for her; psych profile suggests there is an issue with introversion, and she has apparently made a lot of pessimistic comments regarding her future capabilities."

Anna nodded as she listened. She brought a finger to her lips in thought, and gave a lively shrug. "Sure! I'll take her on. She starts Monday?"

"Yup. And you'll be working with her fairly exclusively, to start. The parents are sparing no expense, so I'll be assigning a couple of your current patients to Sven." Anna flipped through the therapy plan and nodded.

"Three hours every day for the first month, except weekends... Olaf, there aren't nearly enough breaks in here."

"That's not a problem; she's very athletic; she was actually skiing when this happened a little over a month ago." Athletic meant her body didn't need as many breaks to recover from sessions. Most of the time, patients don't have actively tuned bodies, and training your body to use new muscles for compensation is hard. Elsa wouldn't have that issue. "Her father is very insistent on the intensive therapy."

"Okay…then that takes care of that." She closed the folder and smiled. "I should get back to Mr. Oaken; his back started going again. He needs to stop sitting for so long." She shook her head and waved goodbye to Olaf.

"Hoo-hoo! Anna! My back needs to stretch, yah?" Anna giggled and set the folder down.

Anna had started working at the Arendelle Physical Therapy Clinic only a few months ago, but she had already been single-handedly responsible for the full recovery of almost ten patients; a record. Her consistently cheerful demeanor and eagerness to help the injured and recovering patients made her fit in perfectly with the current staff.

It made it easy for Olaf to choose who would help the newcomer; Elsa looked like she would be rather difficult.

"Aren't you excited? You finally get to leave this dreadful place!" Elsa's mother attempted to cheer her daughter up, but nothing was cracking the frown set on her lips. This month had been very difficult for mother and daughter; Elsa was colder, more reserved than ever, and for once her mother just wanted to get through.

"Yeah..." Elsa sighed as she climbed into the wheelchair. Her father held the crutches she would be using until her new foot was ready. The three left out the front doors of the hospital; Elsa was relieved to see that her father for once was considerate, and brought the Q7 (the biggest SUV they owned). It was very easy for her to get into.

"Elsa, we want you to stay with us while you recover, okay?" Her mother turned her head; Elsa nodded and let out a breath.

"I don't have a choice, really. Can we stop at my place for some clothes at least? And I'll need to clear out my fridge..."

"We already gathered several clothes for you, hon." Her mother replied.

"…and we already took care of the fridge." Her father added. Elsa blinked. "We also hired a cleaner to dust and keep it up for the next few weeks for you." Elsa blinked again. Consideration? Very unlike you, dad.

"I...th-thank you, father." She placed her hands in her lap and cast her gaze downward. The rest of the ride was silent.

The first night wasn't easy, Elsa's body wasn't used to painkillers and she found it difficult to adjust to the softening effects they had on her body. Thankfully her parents thought to put her in the guest room on the main level of the house. Stairs were going to be a problem, in future.

At dinner time, Elsa sat in silence as her parents discussed finances…as usual. She poked at a pile of peas with her fork and let out a small sigh.

"…right, Elsa?" Her mother was looking at her expectantly. Elsa blinked and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, what?"

"Once you've acclimatized to your new limb and finish your therapy, you can come back to help me at the office with this year's audit. I'm sure it won't take longer than a couple of months."

"I'll even throw in a bonus for you, okay?" Elsa blinked at her father's words. What has gotten into these two?

"O-okay. May I be excused?"

"But you've hardly touched your food! Eat a little more, Elsa…"

"I'm not hungry." She averted her eyes from her mother's, looking down at the plate with disinterest. Her leg was starting to hurt again, possibly from the angle it was propped up on a stool under the table.

"I'll help you to your room." Elsa's mother stood and made her way over to help her get up; she grabbed the crutches and handed them to her daughter. Elsa winced at the tenderness she had acquired in her arm pits; crutches aren't easy to get used to.

She couldn't get her mother out of the room fast enough. Her shoulders sank with a long sigh as she sat on the bed, staring down at her feet, no, foot. She wiggled her remaining toes and felt tears well up in her eyes; her chest swelled painfully and her sunken shoulders now shook with sorrowful sobs. She lost a piece of herself. A piece of her was gone…forever. It wasn't just her foot; it was her joy, her ability, her confidence. Skiing was her passion, her best friend, her life line.

In her mind, there was no way that she would be able to do it again. In that hospital bed, she lost her joy, her confidence, her will to try anymore. Why am I even bothering with the physio? It's not like they can do anything for me… I'll just be a cripple for the rest of my life. A crippled accountant. She laughed bitterly and shut her eyes tightly, punching the mattress.

A cripple…


	2. Chapter 2

***This is the work of another individual, i have put it here with permission for preservation***

Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! You guys seem to like it, so I'm posting Chapter 2 already. I'll try to update fairly regularly like I did before.

Thanks for all the support!

* * *

 

Elsa was sore, tired, and simply not in the mood. She was seething, glaring at the headrest from the back seat of her father's massive SUV the entire ride to the clinic. This is pointless. Might as well just take the lame duck out back with the shotgun. When she felt the car stop, she let out an agitated breath and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Okay, just…stand there for a second." Her father opened the back gate and brought out her crutches, walking right beside her as she swung herself towards the front doors. They swooshed open and the two headed inside to the front desk.

"Nordstrom, for nine o'clock to noon." Her father's voice was definitive, but smooth. The receptionist smiled as she handed him a clipboard and pen.

"I just need her to fill out this form, and then we can let you in to meet your therapist." Elsa hobbled over to the seating area and took the clipboard from her father. Her eyes grazed over the page full of the usual "allergies", "previous medical history" type questions, and she began checking off the appropriate boxes.

"Hey Anna, your nine o'clock is here…yeah she should be done soon…" Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked up to the secretary, then handed her father the completed sheet. Elsa's eyes fell to the floor, hands in her lap, thumb idly tracing the other hand's palm while she waited. Within less than a minute the atmosphere of the room changed; Elsa felt the difference through her skin and shivered involuntarily.

"Hi!" The squeak snapped Elsa's attention upward to perhaps the most radiantly beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her hair was a vibrant, rusty shade of red wrangled into two perfect braided pigtails. I wonder if that's her natural color… Despite her outfit, a simple pair of scrubs, she had a gorgeous figure; petite and fit, definitely shorter than herself, and her eyes were a captivating aquamarine color that Elsa had never seen before. Her own eyes were also a lovely shade of blue, but they didn't have the green hue that hers did.

Elsa blinked, not responding to the greeting, but just staring. The red haired woman just smiled and tilted her head at the blonde, waiting for her to say something or make the next move.

"She'll be finished by noon?" The rich tone of her father's voice wrenched her out of her stupor, and she stood shakily with the crutches. Anna nodded, but didn't take her eyes off Elsa, watching her progress from the chair.

"I can call you when we're done, if you'd like, Mr. Nordstrom." Her eyes wandered up to the taller, intimidating man. He nodded and turned to Elsa, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Just try, okay?" Elsa tensed and kept her eyes on the floor as he walked away. She looked so uncertain, so vulnerable. Anna had seen this before: defeat. She approached Elsa slowly, and reached out to put her hand on her shoulder.

"My name is Anna, and I'll be your rehabilitation specialist, or physiotherapist. We're going to be spending a lot of time together, so why don't we start by heading into a therapy room and just…talk, for now." When her hand touched Elsa's shoulder, she flinched slightly, not because she didn't like it, but rather the opposite. It had a strange effect on her that she couldn't explain; whatever it was, it swept over her so intensely that she felt yet another shiver course through her muscles. Elsa could only nod in response.

"Your name is Elsa, right?" Another nod. Anna smiled and walked slowly for her, watching the way she utilized the crutches. "Here, hold on…" She stopped and positioned herself in front of Elsa, needing to correct her technique. "You're putting all your weight on the tops of the crutches; I'm going to guess that your pits are pretty sore, huh?" Elsa blinked and nodded sheepishly. Anna pointed to her hands.

"You need to basically swing yourself with your hands, okay? The tops of the crutches are only supposed to stabilize you…" As Anna continued her explanation, Elsa just listened to her voice –not what she was actually saying, just the sound of it. It was so…perky. So enthusiastic, so cheerful. Completely the opposite of Elsa's pessimistic, doom and gloom attitude. You were a cheerleader in high school, weren't you?

"Got it?" Anna poked Elsa's arm, smiling for the third time since the girls met. Elsa nodded and shifted her weight according to Anna's instruction. Hmm…this is much better. Elsa didn't smile, but was glad for the change. Anna led her to a small, private room, and as she closed the door behind her, Elsa felt severely uneasy about just how small the space was. She carefully sat down and leaned her crutches against the wall.

"I want to discuss my treatment plan with you, and maybe get an idea of what kind of headspace you're in." The redhead sat down in the chair right next to her, only making Elsa feel more uncomfortable. Her hands started fidgeting again, and she could feel the defensive walls building.

"Not that there's any point to this whole thing…" Elsa muttered. Anna was mildly stunned; she was speechless for a moment, just sitting and studying her patient.

"W-Why would you say that, Elsa?"

"Because it's true. All you're going to do is teach me how to adjust to using a fake foot."

"I'm going to be doing more than just that, you know. I'm going to get you back on track!"

"To what? A normal life? That's not going to happen."

"What makes you think that? Do you know how many amputees are currently living perfectly normal, healthy lives? They can drive, they can swim…they can do all sorts of things!" Anna smiled, trying to convince Elsa that she was wrong about her future; that she could live a full life again.

"I just know, okay? You're not going to be able to fix me." Elsa's knuckles were turning white; her hands had gradually stopped fidgeting and settled into fists resting on her knees. She was leering downward in the direction of her feet. Anna frowned, her voice became a whisper.

"You're not broken, Elsa. You lost a limb, but it's not the end of the world, that's why you-"

"It is the end of the world! It's the end of my world! You don't understand! You don't fucking understand! You still have all of your parts!" The sudden outburst astounded Anna so much that she dropped the clipboard in her lap. Elsa had retreated into her thoughts, leaning the opposite way and cradling her forehead in one hand. "Just…just call my father. I can't do this today."

"Elsa…" Anna took a breath and picked up the clipboard, placing it on the table next to her.

"I just can't." She hissed, clamping her eyes shut to prevent a breakdown. Anna had patients before who were distraught, even disbelieving, but they still had hope. That was why they came to the clinic, after all; they had faith in rehabilitation, and believed that they could regain their independence and get back to living the life they had before whatever accident or circumstance changed their life. She was still new to the field she realized, but this was truly her first difficult patient. Anna bit her lip, unsure of what to do next. Kill her with kindness…listen to her, maybe.

"I'm not going to do that, Elsa. I've been given a responsibility: it's up to me to get you back on your feet." Shit! No no no…well, you're already there, roll with it. Elsa shot her a look so devastatingly agonized; she felt her blood rush from her face. She swallowed hard and held the other woman's gaze. "That's right, your feet. When we get that prosthetic, and fit it on your leg, it's going to be your new foot. And by the time I'm finished helping you, it will be no different than what you had before."

Elsa's nostrils flared with her breaths. She was livid, her cerulean eyes were glowing with defiance but Anna did not back down. She could be just as stubborn, and she was determined to help Elsa no matter how rough the road they would be travelling together would be. Elsa's eyes shifted between Anna's, and then drifted to the floor in retreat. Her lower lip quivered but she bit it quickly.

"Please…just call my father; I can't handle this right now."

"Why don't we focus on the exercises, hmm?" Elsa winced at Anna's quick retort, and pursed her lips in aggravation. "I'll go get some of the equipment, and be right back, okay?" Elsa didn't respond. Anna just excused herself and headed down the hall. She let out an exasperated breath and brought her hand to her forehead. This is not going to be easy…

Elsa felt tingly, nervous, nauseated. She drummed her fingers against her knees and looked up at the clock. It hadn't even been half an hour yet, and she was here until noon. She leaned over and stuck her head between her knees, breathing deeply and focusing on the floor. Just breathe, just inhale, then exhale; conceal, don't feel. Conceal the panic, don't feel the stress…

A few minutes later when Anna returned, Elsa didn't even hear the door open.

"Elsa! Are you alright?" The blonde shot up so quickly she gave herself a head rush, falling forward out of the chair. Anna's reflexes were too quick for her to hit the floor, however, and when Elsa regained her awareness she immediately blushed when she realized that she was in Anna's arms. Anna's surprisingly strong arms.

"I…I-I'm fine. Just…you…"

"I'm so sorry, I should have knocked first! Just take it easy, okay? Let me know when you're ready to get up." Elsa smirked slightly. You mean we can stay like this? No…no we can't stay like this.

"It's fine…help me up, please." Anna nodded and carefully lifted Elsa back into the chair. Anna watched her face for a moment, waiting for her to indicate that she was ready to move on. "I…this-this room is really…small." Elsa pursed her lips, refusing to look up at Anna, hoping she understood. Anna did, she nodded and reached over to take the crutches.

"Come on, I'll take us somewhere better. So you're claustrophobic?" Anna gathered the exercise tools from the floor and held the door open. Elsa shook her head and lurched forward, swinging across the floor with greater ease than before.

"Not normally, it's just…" You. Being so close to you is making me…I don't know. "That room is just really small, that's all."

The remainder of their session was a mixture of awkward silences and Anna explaining the routines and rehabilitative training schedules they would be working on together. Towards the end, for whatever reason, Elsa found herself feeling calmer the more she listened to Anna talk. Despite the redhead's best efforts, however, Elsa still wasn't convinced that this was going to help. She had resigned herself to the idea of living the rest of her life basically sitting down.

"Tomorrow I should be receiving your foot, and we can fit you and begin almost immediately to help you adjust to it." Anna was showing her a sample of the model type of foot she would be looking forward to. Elsa frowned the entire time, refusing to touch it. "Elsa…I know this is hard, but you've got to try. We need to develop a good sense of balance over both your feet, and train you to maintain equal weight bearing through both feet so we can get started on the really complicated stuff."

Elsa shook her head and retreated into herself again, folding her arms over her chest, almost with contempt. "This isn't going to make my life normal again. Your rubber bands, little traffic cones and whatever other tools you have…they're not going to work."

"You're absolutely right, it won't work." Anna responded abruptly, and louder than she intended. Elsa's eyes shot wide open at the sudden display of frustration. "None of this is worthwhile; none of this is going to help you…because of that attitude." Elsa blinked and swallowed hard; Anna's intense gaze permeated the walls she had worked so hard to build this morning. She had never been spoken to in this tone of voice; it almost made her feel guilty.

"Elsa, I am trained to help you, to get you back on track and recovered so you can live your life to the fullest again. But I can't do it alone, understand? I need you to put in more effort, even if you have to force yourself right now, I promise you, that you will see results. But I need your help as much as you need mine."

Elsa glared at her for a moment, and then let out a quiet sigh. She looked to the prosthetic foot in Anna's hands and hesitantly reached out to take it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a very difficult first day; Elsa was mentally and physically exhausted. At dinner she was very reluctant about discussing the session, and couldn't take her mind off crawling into bed and falling asleep. _But falling asleep means waking up, and waking up means having to go back to that clinic…_ She sighed as her mother droned on about "progress" and "healing".

"It's the best clinic in the city, sweetie. I know it's hard, but y-" Elsa's fist hammered down on the table, cutting her mother off unexpectedly. Elsa surprised herself, immediately shooting her mother an apologetic look.

"I…you don't know, mom. You have no idea how hard it is. I can't even wiggle my toes…" Elsa's father raised an eyebrow and swallowed his mouthful.

"Wiggle your toes?" He scoffed.

"There's no _foot_ there anymore! I can't wiggle my toes! I can't…I can't walk anymore, I can't ski…" Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she couldn't bear crying in front of her parents. She closed her eyes and rolled them around within the lids, fighting tooth and nail.

"Sweetie…" Her mother started. Mr. Nordstrom took his wife's hand and cleared his throat softly. "Your father and I have been talking, and we want to…apologize to you, Elsa." Her eyelids lifted slowly, and she craned her neck to look at her parents. _What?_

"We haven't been…very supportive of you, in many avenues. But this…you've always been so independent, Elsa. We always thought it best to give you your space to do what you want to do. But with this…you'll need us, and we _want_ to be there for you."

"For once…" Elsa replied coldly, shifting her gaze back down to her plate. Her mother looked mildly wounded but nodded in agreement as her husband squeezed her hand. Elsa sighed after a moment of silence. "What you did for my apartment…that was already really kind of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Her father answered. "Elsa, I'm willing to take care of whatever you need, and I won't pressure you to come back to the dealership to work; I want you to focus on your recovery, and to only come back when you're ready." It sounded scripted, like he'd practiced it several times.

It was almost too much to process; Elsa's nerves were crackling and ready to ignite. But she couldn't _run_. She took a deep breath and nodded. Her father had never spoken to her so…softly before. She found it disconcerting. "May I be excused?" Her eyes remained on her half empty plate.

"Do you want help?" Her mother asked solemnly, watching her daughter get up from her chair and reach for the crutches behind her.

"No." She remembered Anna's corrections and left the dining room without further difficulty. _I need to shower, shit…_ She stopped and let out an agitated groan, then turned herself around. "Mom..?"

Mrs. Nordstrom perked up and gave her husband a small smile. "Yes, Elsa?"

"I…I need help showering…" She grimaced, and stood waiting. Her mother immediately stood up from the table and jogged out to the hall.

"No problem, I'll do whatever you need me to." Elsa almost felt like she wanted to smile; her mother had never been so...eager to help before, she was almost _doting_. As they walked toward the guest room Elsa was staying in, she frowned as she thought of how it took something so drastic, so horrible to happen to her before her parents finally started treating her with more kindness. _At least they're trying, I guess._

* * *

"It feels weird…" Elsa hissed with discomfort as Anna carefully fit the new foot on the post at the end of Elsa's leg.

"It will at first. Now I just need to give it a little twist, and there will be a "pop", okay?" Elsa looked worried, anticipating unpleasantness. Anna just smiled. "On the count of three. One. Two-"

_Snap!_

"Aieee!" Elsa blurted out. It didn't hurt, but certainly caught her off guard. "You didn't go to three!" Anna smirked and examined the foot, bending the ankle axis and jiggling the connector gently to ensure stability.

"That was the point." Elsa swallowed hard when Anna winked at her. She looked down at the new appendage and then to Anna. It still befuddled her how this plastic piece was going to help her walk. "Okay, let's stand up!"

Anna stood and reached her hands out for Elsa; the blonde sat there for a moment, then slowly reached out. As soon as her fingertips made contact with Anna's palms, she felt invigorated. Anna smiled and braced herself for Elsa's weight as she carefully stood. "Great! You're standing on it!"

"Yeah…" She looked down to the floor, then up to Anna's eyes. "W-what now?" Anna continued smiling, and backed up a step. Elsa's eyes widened and she leaned forward almost comically, feet still planted.

"No no, _step_ with me, Elsa." The blonde's stomach churned from nervousness, but she took a step forward with her true foot. "Okay, now step forward with the prosthetic. Don't be afraid, I've got you." Elsa swallowed and lifted her leg, brought it forward, and stepped down. The space was occupied, but she couldn't _feel_ it. She felt like falling forward, and her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"I don't like this…it feels wrong. It feels…alien." Her hands were shaking, but Anna's hands were firmly grasping them, keeping her steady.

"It's okay, you're doing great! It won't feel strange for long, I promise. Want to walk with me?" Elsa looked at her vibrant teal eyes fearfully, but felt a warmth wash over her. A little bit of confidence, like she used to feel when she was sitting on a ski lift bench, waiting to reach one of the peaks of the North Mountain. Anna began to step backward again, and Elsa stepped forward. She stumbled once or twice as they walked out the door of the therapy room, but Anna was invincible it seemed.

"Where are we going?" Elsa finally asked; they had almost walked down the entire length of the hall.

"We're going to go work on side-to-side balance; there are a couple of chairs set up in the main gym, that's where we're going." Elsa nodded and let out a breath as she continued following her backwards-walking companion.

* * *

"Shift your body weight from right to left, Elsa." Anna was standing behind her, arms out at hip level. Elsa was sweating a little from the exertion, but her efforts were very successful so far. She adjusted her movements to Anna's suggestion. "Good! See how the pressure changes on your residual limb within the prosthetic socket when you put weight on it? You'll get used to that very quickly."

"My hip is starting to hurt a little, can we stop for a minute?" Elsa gripped the tops of the chairs and turned her head to look at Anna. She nodded and offered her arm to Elsa, guiding her to sit in one of them.

"Do you want some water?" Elsa nodded. "Be right back." The blonde watched her therapist walk away; swallowing hard as she noticed just _how_ well the Lululemon pants she was wearing fit her. _Stop it, Elsa._ She shook her head and lifted her injured leg, looking at the foot again. _Maybe…maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. She…she makes me feel-_

"Here you go! Well deserved." Elsa blinked and looked to her trainer, taking the water with a thankful nod. The cool liquid brought her instant relief. "You're doing so well, Elsa. I'm really proud of you." The blonde scoffed and finished the cup, crumpling it in her hand.

"I can barely walk, Anna…certainly not without you."

"Well, it's only the second day, and the first day that you've actually _had_ the foot."

"I won't be able to…" Her voice faded and she pressed her lips together as the redhead looked on curiously.

"Won't be able to what, Elsa?"

"Nothing…it's not important."

"Of course it's important. It's my job to help you so that you can do whatever you want to do."

"It's _not_ important." She repeated, shaking her head. Anna wasn't easily swayed, though.

"Do you know why I wanted to become a physiotherapist? When I was twelve, I was in a very bad car accident, Elsa." Anna scooted her chair a little closer to Elsa, and continued her story. "I used to dance, and I was in contemporary, but when I was in this accident I was told that I wouldn't be able to dance again because my rotator cuff, ankle, and lower back were so badly injured that I wouldn't be able to physically do it." Elsa turned her head towards Anna, but didn't lift her gaze.

"Well, my parents didn't want me to give up, and I didn't want to give up, so they managed to set me up with one of the best physiotherapists in all of Norway; we had to commute here three times a week, but it was worth it. I dance all the time now, and after what _my_ therapist did for me, I decided I wanted to do it for others. So tell me, what do you want to do again?"

Elsa's eyes finally rose and met Anna's. She drew in a deep breath and released it. "I want to ski again…" Anna tilted her head, but smiled.

"You want to _ski_ again? You mean, what happened didn't scare you?"

"Of course it scared me, but…skiing is my passion, my one great love." Elsa's head dropped again in defeat. "But I can't do it again anyway, so it doesn't matter. I'm coming to terms with it, though. I can just have a sedentary life…" Anna shook her head vigorously and put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. An electric pulse reverberated through Elsa's whole body, her eyes widened slightly at the gesture.

"Don't do that. Don't resign yourself to this setback." Her thumb brushed the fabric of Elsa's sleeve. "And that _is_ all that this is; a setback. Look at everything you've done today! And it's only the second day; I'm going to be working with you for at least a month."

"Anna?" Olaf called from across the room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a sec? I need to ask you something."

Anna nodded and patted Elsa's shoulder. "I'll be right back."

While Olaf and Anna chatted about one of the patient transfers needed so she could focus on Elsa, a barrage of thoughts crossed Elsa's mind. _She dances…I've never gone dancing. I wonder what she looks like when she dances? Does she really think I can ski again? What if she just said that to trick you into being more cooperative…_

"Elsa? Elsa, sorry but it's almost noon." She acknowledged with a nod and took Anna's hands. They walked back to the original room they were in to grab her crutches again. "Now that you have the foot, just use the crutches as a guide, okay? You need to get used to walking on it."

Elsa nodded and followed Anna to the front door; her father was already parked outside.

* * *

Anna was sitting in her office, flipping through a binder of different types of prosthetic feet. _She needs a Dynamic-Response foot, or a single-axis ankle system model. We gave her the wrong type for skiing._ A knock on her door drew her attention.

"Hey, Olaf."

"Heeeey. How's it going with Miss Nordstrom?"

"She's…difficult, but I think I'm going to be okay with her. How are my other patients adjusting to Sven?"

"Oh just fine, Sven is good." Anna nodded and gave him a little smile. "What are you looking at?"

"Feet. Elsa's foot isn't suitable for her lifestyle." Olaf blinked and tilted his head at her.

"What do you mean?"

"She wants to be able to ski again." Olaf's eyes widened, but he smiled.

"So she doesn't have any post-traumatic stress issues…"

"No, but she is definitely unsure of herself. She did so well today, though. I know that will fade if I just keep at her." Anna grinned and closed the binder in front of her, reaching for another one across the desk. "I just hope that Mr. Nordstrom will be alright with buying her a new foot; this solid ankle one she currently has just won't cut it."

"He already expressed to me that he wanted no expense spared, so just write up a request and I'll fax it to him tomorrow." She nodded and opened the binder. Olaf waved as he left.

"Ah! Here we go, the _Axtion 1E56…mobility range 3 to 4…high energy return_ …perfect!" She was smiling until she looked at the price, but Olaf _did_ say that he wanted no expense spared.

_Maybe $1900 is lunch money? The car he drives is pretty fancy…_

 

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks again for all the support! We're already past 50 follows and it's barely been up for 48 hours, haha! I hope I do you guys proud.** _


	4. Chapter 4

*****This is the work of another individual, i have put it here with permission for preservation*****

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: 90 follows!? What whaaaaaaat?! Wow guys, thanks for the love!**

* * *

"A new foot? What on earth for?"

"Well, Mr. Nordstrom, Elsa was living a considerably active lifestyle up until the accident, and the foot type I'm suggesting would be far better suited to her than the one we currently have." Revealing that she wanted to help Elsa do the very thing that led her to this wouldn't be a good idea.

"For $1900?! Does this foot walk by itself?!" Anna pressed her lips together to stifle a laugh; he was completely serious.

"Many of our patients have more than one model for different activities or environments, the foot she currently has is suitable for indoors, and limited activity. The foot that I am proposing you buy, will be suitable for when she wants to…work out, go for a walk or a jog, even, or almost any other physically strenuous activity."

"If she wants to _do_ anything." He turned his head to gauge Elsa's reaction. She was stiff, but her eyes were hopeful.

"I…I might, father." Surprising to herself as much as it was to her father.

"I'm not willing to spend _$1900_ on a "might", Elsa. Would you use this new foot if we got it? Discuss it further with Anna; you have until the end of the day to decide." He growled the last sentence and turned to leave briskly. Anna blinked and let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry, Anna…he can be…severe." Elsa looked beaten, but it didn't discourage the redhead from taking her hand. _You're touching me again. Why do you keep touching me…_

"Don't worry about it; let's go get started, okay?"

Elsa nodded and bit her lip as she looked down at their hands, smiling a little to herself as she hobbled along down the hall.

The morning was going fairly well, until Anna had her doing an exercise called "braiding". It involved crossing her feet in front of one another as she walked forward, which didn't go very well…at all. She fell to the floor rather hard, and too fast for Anna to catch her for once.

"Elsa! I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Elsa let out a harsh breath and put out her hand, motioning Anna to leave her alone. She tried to stand up on her own, multiple times while Anna just stood, watching. Her heart sank towards her stomach further and further with every failed attempt, and finally Elsa gave up, shaking with quiet sobs.

"Elsa...?" Anna kneeled down on the floor next to her. "It's okay, you fell, it happens, let me help y-"

"Don't _touch_ me! Just…don't touch me…" She wiped away some of the tears and let out a puff of air again. She tried bracing herself on her good foot, and pushed herself up with her hands. Anna gave her the space she wanted, but kept her arms reached out to catch her if she needed.

"There we go! You did it!"

"Don't patronize me…"

"I…I wasn't, I was genuinely cheering for you, Elsa."

_Of course you were; you were a cheerleader in high school._

"I need to sit down." Elsa barked. Anna nodded and followed her patient to the nearest chair.

"I'll get you some water."

Elsa's leg was throbbing, uncomfortable but not painful; her pride was hurt more than anything. _You used to free ski and speed ski down the slopes. You used to run and jump and climb…now you can't even walk properly._ She winced at a minor pain in her hip when she lifted her leg to stretch, Anna noticed and gave her a concerned look as she handed her the cup of water.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine…" Elsa took a sip.

"Elsa, I need to know if you've hurt yourself, or if you're having any sort of discomfort."

"I _said_ I'm fine."

"When you're finished with your water, we're going to lay you down and stretch your hip, okay?"

Elsa blinked, but still didn't look at her; she nodded and took another sip. _How did y-wait, you want to lay me down on the floor?_

"Okay, just lie down on the mat and let your back adjust. Take deep, long breaths."

Elsa obeyed and almost immediately felt her cheeks flush as Anna knelt down, taking her bad leg and resting it on top of her shoulder. She leaned forward, bringing Elsa's leg back to stretch out the offending hip. The position had butterflies fluttering in Elsa's stomach. Anna was getting dangerously close to her, with her leg lifted, up on her shoulder…

_Jesus, Anna…_

"Does that feel okay, Elsa?"

_It feels fucking amazing, God you're gorgeous…_

"I uh…I'm fine." The flush flooding over her face and chest was almost too obvious. Anna smiled and leaned back, bringing Elsa's leg forward, and repeated the motion. Elsa's head was swimming; the more times Anna rocked with her leg, the more aroused she was feeling, as if Anna was pumping her full of heat. She swallowed hard, knowing that this was ridiculous; Anna probably didn't even give it a second thought…

_This is kiiiind of hot._ Anna thought to herself as she swayed forwards and backwards with Elsa's leg propped up. _Not a good thought, Anna; she's your patient. Your ridiculously attractive patient, who looks so beautiful today…I can't believe you let her fall…_ Anna also swallowed hard, and carefully brought Elsa's leg back down to the floor. "Better?"

Elsa nodded and let out a breath she had been holding for too long. Her chest heaved.

_Just keep going, and going, and going…_ Elsa closed her eyes for a moment, trying to push the erotic thoughts out of her mind. Anna smiled subtly as she watched the blonde breathe slowly.

"I really hope your dad lets you get that foot…" Anna whispered unconsciously. Elsa's eyes opened and she lifted herself onto her elbows, looking at her surprised.

"You do?" Anna jumped a little at the blonde's response, realizing she said that out loud.

"Of course, I want you to be able to do anything you want to, Elsa."

"What about…dancing? Would that foot be good for dancing?" Elsa worried her bottom lip as she awaited Anna's response. _I wish I could dance with you._

"Absolutely! With that model, you could even ski with it." She nodded reassuringly, eliciting a small smile from her patient.

"I've never really…danced, before."

"No? You've never gone out with your friends to a club, or let loose in the living room?" Anna chuckled, but Elsa didn't join, she simply shook her head sadly.

"I don't have many friends, and I just…no, I've never really "let loose", as you say." She looked up to the ceiling; Anna studied her face for a moment and nodded.

"Well, maybe in time we can dance together. Would you like that?"

Elsa felt a small shiver run up her spine. _You have no idea…I would kill to dance with you…_ She looked back down to her foot, and brought her hand up to stroke the back of her neck nervously.

"I…yeah, I think I would." She felt the blush return to her cheeks and noticed Anna was smiling rather widely. _Does she really want to dance with me? Does she even know…no, no, she's just being friendly, Elsa._ "I wouldn't be very good at it, though." She snickered, but Anna just waved her hand at her.

"I can easily teach you, and it would be good for you!" Anna put her hand on Elsa's knee, not realizing the electric effect it had on her. Elsa almost sprung up at the contact and looked toward the washrooms.

"I…I need to use the washroom." Anna nodded and helped her up, then walked her over to the door. "I think I'll be okay from here…" Anna smiled and turned to sit down in one of the chairs.

_She wants to dance with you…she was overtop you…she was…God, she's so much more attractive in active wear._ Elsa shook her head and ran the cold water tap, splashing some water onto her face. She stood, looking at herself in the mirror. _Don't be naive, she wouldn't…this is ridiculous! You've known her for like, two days…_ She let out a heavy sigh and dried her face off with some paper towel before returning to the gym area.

When her session was over, her father was at the front desk waiting. Elsa expressed that she wanted the new foot, and with a heavy sigh he brought out his cheque book.

* * *

A couple of days later while Elsa was at her physio appointment, her mother had an assistance bar installed in the guest room shower for her. It made it so much easier, and Elsa was able to shower alone again. She revelled in the brief independence, and took a longer shower than she had in years. She couldn't help thinking about the other day's session; Anna suspended over her, holding her leg… _I wonder if she noticed how flexible I am._ She smirked to herself, grabbing the loofah to lather. She was glad she had still managed to retain her toned figure; being in a hospital bed and being unable to work out like she usually did made her worry.

_I wonder what her stomach looks like. She has to be fit; her arms are well sculpted._ She bit her lip as she imagined those arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer…guiding her toward a bed. She imagined Anna's weight settling on top of her while her own fingers combed through the rusty locks, Anna's lips meeting her neck, her hips grinding against her own… A small whimper escaped her lips, but a knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Her mother called from beyond the door.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…just…enjoying being able to shower on my own. I'm almost done."

"Okay, sweetie. There's pistachio pudding when you come out, if you want some."

"Okay, yeah I will."

"…Elsa? I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you're here. It was…difficult seeing you in the hospital, especially at Christmas."

Elsa turned her head and listened more intently.

"I'm just…glad you're alright." Before Elsa could say anything, not that she wanted to, her mother had walked away.

She rinsed her hair once more before turning the water off and carefully stepping out. She immediately sat down on the toilet and carefully dried off her leg, then took her foot and popped it on. Standing was pretty much mastered, thankfully. She dried, dressed, and slowly walked to the dining room. Her parents both appeared pleased that she was walking without the crutches already.

* * *

"So I saw your new patient today. She's very pretty, Anna." Sven nudged her with his elbow as they left the clinic, heading out to the parking lot.

"That's an understatement." She giggled and nudged him back. "How's Kristoff?" Sven smiled and gave a happy shrug.

"He's his usual self. We've been talking about moving in together, did I tell you that?"

"No! That's great! Are his parents finally warming up to you yet?"

Sven frowned a little and shook his head. "Not yet, but to be honest I don't really care. It's just hard being the one your boyfriend comes out to his parents with..."

"I know that feeling; Ariel pulled that one on me and I remember being kicked out of that house so fast I barely grabbed my shoes in time! At least they didn't throw you out."

"Didn't you break up with her recently?"

Anna nodded and unlocked her car. "Last month. She cheated on me, hey?"

Sven's eyes widened and his jaw slacked in surprise. "I did not know that, well good riddance to bad garbage, or whatever the saying is." He smiled at her and chortled softly. She smiled and agreed with a nod and a good natured shrug.

"We weren't together for very long, so…"

"Then are you going to go for that stunning blonde?"

"She's my patient, Sven! I can't do anyth-"

"After…what about after?"

"Sven, she probably isn't even gay."

"She's into sports, right?"

"That's-! That's like, racist against lesbians or something..." She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. But remembering the hip stretch earlier made her think…Elsa's reaction was a little…peculiar. "She hasn't flirted with me or anything, not that she would…I don't know."

Sven grinned and opened the back door of his car, tossing his gym bag in the back seat. "How much longer do you have her for?"

"At this rate, another month or two at most."

"Maybe it'll go somewhere?" He chuckled as he opened the driver's side door. "See you tomorrow, Anna!"

She waved and got into her own car.

_Maybe it'll go somewhere…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the week went by rather quickly, and Elsa was improving slowly each day. She experienced a few more slips, trips, and falls, most of which ended up either in Anna's arms, or against Anna. It was getting harder for Elsa to keep her blushing in check; and Anna _was_ really starting to notice.

It wasn't easy for Anna, either. Elsa kept displaying discomfort in that hip…which led to the hip stretch. _The_ hip stretch. She wondered if her patient was doing it on purpose, now, but wouldn't have minded even if she was.

"Okay, and breath out…" Anna soothed as she pushed Elsa's leg back up against her stomach. The small groan that escaped the blonde's lips made the hairs on the back of Anna's neck stand to attention. She swallowed with a rather loud 'gulp', and the sound made Elsa look up at her. Their eyes met, and Anna was lost. The sky, she was looking _down_ at the sky. She hadn't realized how perfectly blue Elsa's eyes were, and now she was almost greedily drinking them in.

Elsa was indulging, as well, noting that Anna's eyes had a particularly attractive green hue to them. She knew this the first time she saw her, but this close it was like looking out onto the ocean. It reminded her of the North Sea, when the sunlight hit it just right…

"Does that…does that f-feel better, E-Elsa?" A single bead of sweat trailed down her forehead, and rolled to the tip of her nose. Elsa reached up without a second's delay and lightly brushed it away with her thumb.

"It feels amazing…" Elsa bit her lip tensely; Anna licked her lips and gave a little nod, regretfully leaning backward to stretch the leg out again. "C-could I have water?"

"Definitely, just sit up and uh…breathe, I guess."

Elsa blinked and did as she was told, watching Anna as she walked to the cooler. Her therapist seemed…different. Nervous, unexpectedly flustered. _Did I…did I make her nervous? She_ was _looking at me differently._

Anna noticed her heart was beating faster, likely from when Elsa touched her nose. Just a simple little touch had her head spinning, and rendered her almost breathless. _Just relax; she probably just didn't want it to drop on her face, or something…_ She turned and brought Elsa the cup, sitting down next to her.

"Your new foot should be here on Monday. Once we fit it on you, we can start doing more advanced exercises."

"Like what?" Elsa tilted her head.

"Well, we can do agility drills, some resistance elastic work, and maybe even some jumps in a week or two." Anna smiled and tucked a stray red strand behind her ear. "And maybe we could start dancing."

Elsa smiled rather widely and finished her water. "I would like that, a lot…" A subtle hint, but how would Anna react?

"Yeah? You want to dance with me?" Anna forgot herself as she turned and smiled at Elsa, her eyes expressing a hint of excitement at the prospect. Elsa felt her chest swell; that would be her new goal, to dance with Anna. The pair sat for a long moment, eyes locked, wearing small nervous smiles. Anna finally cleared her throat and tore her eyes away, moving to get up from the floor. Elsa slowly lifted herself, and without assistance managed to get on her feet. She was a little wobbly, but smiled proudly.

"You won't need me, soon." She laughed, giving Elsa a congratulatory pat on the back.

_I don't think I ever want that to be true…_ Elsa pursed her lips at the thought and started side stepping.

* * *

"You're walking much better, Elsa." Her father offered as they left the parking lot. He had watched her make her way to the car all by herself, no crutches, no assistance. "Think you'd feel up to doing some shopping tonight? Your mother wants to go to the mall, apparently." He glanced at the rear view mirror. Elsa shook her head.

"No thanks, father. I'd rather just relax and recover this weekend."

"Is that girl working you too hard?"

"No no, it's just hard…in general." She looked at the side mirror, watching the clinic get smaller and smaller. She suddenly felt deprived; taken out of a positive environment where her own personal cheerleader dwelled, and plopped into a vehicle with one of the most intimidating, pressuring human beings she had ever known. Her father always had such high expectations of her, and even though he seemed to be more supportive in this phase of her life, she still felt apprehensive about somehow letting him down. As if this was about him; about impressing him, making him proud.

Once home, Elsa happily hobbled over to the guest room for a quick shower and change. One of the maids took her dirty outfit for cleaning while she was preoccupied.

"I hear you don't want to come shopping, are you tired? Is there anything you need?" Her mother was leaning against the doorway as Elsa carefully snapped her foot into place; the sound caused her mother to jump and let out a quiet exclamation. "Oooh, doesn't that hurt or..?"

"No, I don't really feel it. The stump is a little tender still, but the post is fine." She stood up and carefully walked towards her mother, seeing something she hadn't seen in _years_ ; her mother looked _proud_.

"Your father was right, you're doing so well. This is only the first week! That girl must be a miracle worker."

"It probably helps that I'm with her for so long each day; we're going at this rather aggressively, apparently."

"Well, your father wanted you recovered as quickly as possible."

_Probably because he can't stand anything in his life being abnormal, or out of control, or just wrong in general._

Elsa nodded and let out a sigh. "I'm just going to keep up with it and hope for the best; that's all I can do anymore."

"I heard that you'll be getting another foot, so you can do more?"

Elsa nodded and couldn't help the smile that crept over her mouth.

"Anna…took the initiative, I guess. I told her about how I used to be pretty active, so she did something about it."

"Anna, that's her name? Well, she seems to be a good influence. I haven't seen you smile like that in a while, sweetie…" Her mother gave her a suspicious look.

Elsa swallowed an imaginary lump that formed in her throat. Her mother was judging; it was a subject matter which had been discussed before. Her parents insisted it was 'just a phase', but Elsa always knew better, she just chose to not act upon any of her feelings.

"I…yeah, she is definitely a good influence."

"Hmm." Her mother looked down at her daughter's feet and gave a little nod. "Well, if you decide you need anything just call, okay? We're heading out."

"Alright, I'm just going to put on a movie or something."

With that, her mother left. _Shit…am I really so readable?_ She frowned and ran a hand over her brushed back bangs, walking towards the cinema room. It was like a small library (aside from the _actual_ library) with an enormous projection screen covering an entire wall. The sectional couch was more like a row of lazyboy chairs connected together, and the speaker system was equally as impressive. _Shawshank Redemption, Mrs. Doubtfire, Robin Hood: Men in Tights…_ Her eyes scanned the various shelves in front of her. _I wonder what kind of movies Anna likes; probably Bring It On..._ She shuddered and reached out, taking Tarantino's Grindhouse off the shelf. She snickered at the cover of "Planet Terror". _Maybe I can get a machine gun attachment for my foot._ She laughed out loud and moved to put the movie in.

* * *

As soon as Anna was home she rushed to the closet that contained her laundry pair. Thank God for the 'active wear' cycle; she practically lived in Adidas and Lululemon when she wasn't wearing scrubs, and always needed to clean them. She sat down on her couch and reached for her laptop.

_Two emails from mom, ooh! An Adidas sale… I wonder what Elsa is doing right now…_ She blinked and shifted her eyes as she tried to rationalize the random thought. Today was such a bizarre day with her; first the hip stretch, then the sweat…she mindlessly touched the tip of her nose where Elsa had brushed the sweat bead earlier that day, and let out a soft sigh. She relived Elsa's titillating gesture in her mind, and smiled. She wondered if Elsa had even thought about it. Probably not, it wasn't even anything meaningful. A simple drop of sweat. A simple swipe with her thumb. Who knew that a simple hip stretch she learned in school could be so alluring? Who knew that a thumb could be so alluring? _The way she looked at me as I was rocking back and forth-_ Anna's eyes widened. _She…she isn't attracted to me, is she? She ran to the bathroom so quickly afterward-_

Her cell phone rang. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. It was Olaf.

"Hey boss! What's up?"

"Hey Anna! Great news, I was thinking about what you were saying about Elsa being more driven to get back to her active lifestyle, and I called the manufacturer for the dynamic foot we ordered, and they're willing to send us a model for swimming at half the cost!"

"That's awesome! Thank you, Olaf. Wait…did you call her father?"

"I'll take care of that next, but it should be on its way Monday, as well. I suggest looking into some water exercises for her, and jumping! If she does well with the jumps, you can get her in the water."

Anna nodded and ended the conversation. She let out a satisfied breath and looked toward her bookcase; it was filled with different manuals for rehabilitation. Her eyes settled on the book she was looking for, and she got up from the couch to retrieve it.

Then it dawned on her: _If we do water exercises, I'll see her in a bathing suit…_

* * *

"You really missed out, sweetie. There were some really good sales on, and your favorite store has re-opened!"

"Mom, I'm really not ready to go out in public, yet."

"Why not? It's not like you're _that_ different from anyone else; you just have a new foot, is all."

Elsa sighed, obviously becoming agitated with the discussion. She turned and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I just think that it would do you some good; we don't have to go for long, just enough to get you walking."

"I'm already walking enough. You and dad have made sure of that…"

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Nordstrom looked to her daughter quizzically. "Wait, are you sure she isn't being too hard on you? We can cut the session shorte-"

"No!" Elsa surprised herself with her own outburst; her mother nearly spilled the cup of tea she was holding. "I mean, no…that's not…it's fine, she's doing good work with me. It's just that I want some time to relax, is all."

Mrs. Nordstrom regarded her for a moment and took a sip of her tea. "How about this: you come with me in the late morning; I'll take you to All Sports and buy you anything you choose. The second you feel too tired or sore, we'll go home." Her mother appealed. Elsa looked down at the floor and frowned. She was sick of the way her parents always pushed her into the things. She _hated_ shopping. She hated crowded places, and people, and the heat of all the people crowded. The only person who seemed able to push her into anything was Anna…

"You need to get out more, Elsa."

_Maybe I can find a nicer pair of track pants…or a new tank that'll show me off a little. I wonder if Anna would like that…wait, what? Idiot, Anna doesn't even think of you that way…but if you had a tank, there would be no sleeves, and if there were no sleeves, there would be less fabric between you._

"Fine. But just for a little while, okay?"

Mrs. Nordstrom smiled and gave a victorious nod. "Let's go on Sunday, there will be less people." For all her shortcomings, her mother was at least mildly understanding about Elsa's social anxiety. And she _was_ trying…

* * *

_Thank God they're open again!_ Anna practically jogged up to the newly renovated All Sports store in the mall close to her apartment downtown. Anna had spent most of the afternoon yesterday going through her clothes, and couldn't find a decent bathing suit. She darted through the aisles to the swimwear section and began browsing.

Mr. Nordstrom dropped the ladies off at the entrance closest to their desired destination, and with her mom's arm to steady her, Elsa walked through the automatic doors slowly. The hallways weren't empty, but they weren't packed with people, which Elsa was thankful for. It was nerve wracking enough that she was out in public in her condition, the last thing she needed was more tripping hazards.

"Here's the card, keep your cellphone on and call me if you need me." Her mother was heading off to her favorite clothing store, knowing that Elsa would be perfectly content to spend a while in All Sports by herself, and Elsa felt comfortable enough walking alone there.

She stepped steadily, pacing herself as she made her way over to the racks with track pants. _Shit, how am I going to try these on? Maybe I won't need to…_ She pursed her lips as she examined a pair of Adidas Clima Cool pants.

"…Elsa?"

_That voice…_ Elsa turned and her heart stopped dead in her chest. Anna was standing in front of her, smiling brightly, holding an appealing green speedo bathing suit. Elsa immediately imagined what it would look like on her svelte form. She swallowed and gave a timid little wave.

"Hi…"

"How are you doing? You're out and about, walking!" Anna's smile grew even brighter; Elsa's stomach tumbled and felt like it hit the floor.

"Yeah…I am. It's uhh…I'm good." She pressed her lips together and bobbed her head affirmatively. Anna giggled, Elsa's stomach flipped. "So…going…swimming?" She raised an eyebrow and pointed to the suit in the redhead's hands.

"Oh! You know what? It's a good thing you're here…I bought this for you."

Elsa's eyebrow rose more sharply. _What...?_

"I mean, not _for_ you, but for what we're going to, uhm…I wasn't going to tell you until our next appointment but…my boss, he went ahead and ordered you another type of foot."

Elsa blinked and just stared at her; her father never mentioned this, and he undoubtedly was paying for it.

"I'm guessing your dad didn't tell you?" Anna looked apologetic, like she had just caught Elsa off guard, and wanted to make up for it. Elsa shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the suit again.

"Well, the new _new_ foot is for water exercises. Swimming and other things; it's totally waterproof, and dynamic as well, so you can kick with it and jump on it."

Elsa looked stunned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I…I can swim?"

"Sure! I was hoping to get you to that level within the next week or two. You're progressing so well, Elsa…I'm sorry, should I have asked you first? We were just so excited about how well you were doing; I guess Olaf, that's my boss, thought that it was a good idea. I mean, he managed to even get it at half the price!" Anna shut her mouth, looking at Elsa rather nervously. "I'm sorry, sometimes I ramble…"

"It's okay, I like it." Elsa let out an amused breath. "I should maybe get one, too. I don't know where my old bikini is."

_Bikini?! Oh Christ, please don't buy a new bikini. I'll need physio on my jaw if you do._

"After, would you like to grab some lunch?" _What! Where did that come from? Anna! Stop. Seriously!_

"I uhh…I'm kind of here with my m-"

"Sorry! Sorry, that was really presumptuous of me…"

"No! It's not that I wouldn't _want_ to, it's just-"

"Maybe another time…" Anna blinked. _Jesus! Pump the brakes, feisty-pants!_ She chided herself; Elsa was standing in front of her with her mouth slightly open.

"Well, my dad is here, too…so she wouldn't exactly be alone. I…I could call and see if she would mind."

"I could give you a ride home, too." _What!? Anna! What did we just discuss about_ brakes! _She's going to think you're nuts!_ But no, Elsa just smiled and reached into her pocket.

"Give me a minute, okay?" Elsa brought her phone out and started dialling a number.

Anna nodded vigorously, and as soon as Elsa turned around her face contorted into a myriad of mortified expressions. She chided herself for being so forward, but took a moment to reflect on _why_. It seemed that Elsa didn't mind her company, and after what happened Friday…maybe she even _wanted_ it?

"…Yeah I just…ran into a friend here. She said she can give me a ride home, if that's okay?" Her mother sounded oddly enthusiastic about the idea; she _did_ say that Elsa needed to get out more, after all.

"Okay, I'll be home later, then."

Anna blinked and grinned at that response. She watched Elsa pocket her phone and turn back around.

"So…shall we find me a new bikini?"

_Goddamnit…_

* * *

**_A/N: Hah! If only we could all go bikini shopping with Elsa, hey? Hoo-hoo..._ **

_**So we're at over 100 followers! Wowie zowie I'm feelin' the love. Thanks so much you guys!** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"It's not so bad, really."

"I would just get bored! I've never been very good at math, numbers kind of scare me." Anna quickly wiped her mouth with a napkin. The two had migrated to the food court, and thankfully found a seat next to the back wall. It was almost as if Elsa didn't even have to explain; Anna just naturally chose the table.

" _Scare_ you? How can numbers scare you? They're just…numbers."

"They just make me uncomfortable. I was always better at English. Back in high school, I had this teacher who was _so_ gorgeous; I swear she got me through the years." Anna blinked. Elsa blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"… _she_?" Elsa responded.

Anna swallowed. Hard. _Oh shit…way to go…_

"Y-yeah…that doesn't, make you uncomfortable, does it?" Anna looked so unsure.

Elsa wanted to just take her hands and say _"no, I'm on the same side of the fence, God you look beautiful today. You look beautiful every day. I could look at you every day…"_ But she just smiled and shook her head. Her father had trained her well in the art of reservation. "Not at all…"

_In fact, that makes me happier than I can express right now._

Anna's relief was very obvious in the way her shoulders settled from their tense position. Her eyes drifted down to Elsa's plate; a lone brownie remained. Elsa noticed what had captured her attention, and slid the foam dinnerware across the table.

"Go ahead, Anna. I'm full."

Anna grinned and took the brownie, biting off a corner and covering her mouth modestly.

"So, you work for your father?" Anna finally broke the silence, taking another bite.

"Yeah, my mother and I are both his head accountants and auditors. It's our way of contributing to the family business, I guess." She shrugged, leaning back into the chair.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"The money is good."

"But do you _enjoy_ it?" Anna pressed. That was always so important to Anna and her family; doing what you loved. Money always came after for them, but not in the Nordstrom household. Money and success were everything; if you didn't have money, you weren't successful, and if you weren't successful, you weren't worth anything. Elsa contemplated for a moment.

"I enjoy the fact that I'm paid well enough to do what I like, if that works for you." She smirked at her gentle tease.

"What works for _you_ is what matters." Anna quipped, returning the smirk. "Speaking of, what else do you enjoy doing? I know you love to ski, and you like working out."

"I like cycling, walking or hiking, and…driving." Elsa's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Driving?"

"Yeah…there's something freeing about it. Driving up to the North Mountain to ski used to be my ultimate escape." Her expression fell morosely. "Which I can't do anymore."

"Don't say that, Elsa. You can do both of those things again. You lost your left foot, you can still drive! You have to use the right one, anyway."

"Yeah?" The thought had never even occurred to Elsa; it was true, she could _technically_ as long as there was nothing wrong with the right.

"Of course! You don't even need any assistance equipment, silly. By the way, I think it's great that you're still willing to ski."

"Why wouldn't I be? It's my one great love…"

"Well, after an avalanche…I don't know, I think I'd be at least a little nervous about it."

"After your car accident, did you have trouble riding in cars? You drive now, right?"

"Right. And…come to think of it, I _didn't_ have any trouble with cars after…"

"See? It's understandable."

"You can do anything if you want to, I guess." Anna finished the brownie and sat back as she chewed, smiling at Elsa tenderly.

Her whole life she had been told _what_ to do, not that she _could do anything_. Anna's encouragement and optimism was so refreshing to Elsa, she wasn't entirely sure how to absorb it. She had never felt this way before, she admired Anna, envied her…and there was more to it; not just _wanting_ Anna, but a feeling of _needing_ Anna. Her own personal cheerleader.

Anna was everything she wasn't; confident, happy, doing what she loved. Sure, accounting wasn't bad, Elsa was good with numbers, Elsa was comfortable with numbers. Numbers were formulated, predictable, solvable problems. She feared the unknown, with the exception of the North Mountain, but even that she tried to learn completely. She studied it, memorized it, calculated every possibility.

Now she found herself studying Anna, memorizing her, calculating the possibility.

_Am I…falling for her?_

* * *

"It's a good thing there aren't many stairs." Elsa chuckled as Anna stood behind her, watching her grab the rail and ascend the front steps of her home. The house was magnificent; Anna had never seen anything like it. She figured that Elsa's family was wealthy judging by her father's attitude toward the billing for the clinic's service, but this place was almost a castle. Her whole apartment was probably the size of their mud room.

"You'll be able to tackle stairs in no time! Baby steps, right?" Anna was so cheerful, it melted Elsa's heart. "Oh! Your bags! Hold on!" She ran back to her Volvo and opened the back door, grabbing Elsa's items and rushing them to her.

"Thanks. And thanks for lunch…it was nice."

"Yeah…it was." Anna's smile waned at the realization that she would have to leave now. But tomorrow was Monday; she would see the blonde again, so why was her chest suddenly feeling heavy?

"I don't get out much…maybe we could do it again sometime?" Elsa attempted to appear more impartial, not wanting to give away the eagerness she felt for the idea.

"I would like that, Elsa." She tucked an unruly rusty strand behind her ear.

A long pause; the two were gazing at each other, neither one ready to admit that they didn't want to part, but both feeling the same. Anna let out a breath with the smile that appeared. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" And with a wave, she left. Elsa turned and opened the door.

"Who was that, sweetie?" Her mother crossed the hallway.

"Anna."

"Your physiotherapist?"

Elsa nodded and set the bags down, sitting on the small bench at the front door to remove her shoes.

"When I ran into her at the store, it turned out she was buying a new bathing suit, so I did too, because we're going to be doing water exercises later. I'm getting another new foot."

"Ah, no one told me."

"That's right, I forgot." Her father appeared, leaning against the wall and giving his wife an apologetic look. "You know, this is all costing me, Elsa. You'd better enjoy these new feet I keep paying for." He sounded stern, but was trying to be a little more light hearted about the whole thing. He failed, and Elsa didn't catch on, looking sullenly to the foot currently attached. Her father frowned with his realization.

"I'm sorry, father. I'll do my best to put it to good use."

* * *

Ever since their lunch together, Elsa found it increasingly difficult to get Anna off her mind.

Anna set her skin on fire, made her heart want to jump right out of her chest, and the more she touched her, the more she made her body tingle with desire. _To dance with Anna…oh, to dance with Anna_. In any which way she could, whether it was a slow, close proximity waltz, a heated tango, a tantalizing grind...

As long as their bodies were close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of her, she would be happy. Anna was happiness, Anna was joy, Anna was hope and strength.

The week was almost already over, and Elsa was feeling particularly accomplished by Friday morning. The new dynamic foot made a world of difference compared to the first. They had completed resistance training exercises, almost mastered side stepping and braiding (the exercise that always made her trip or fall), and started resistance elastic kicks; that would prepare her for swimming next week. She felt like she was really getting somewhere, almost like she was free again.

A lot of the new exercises seemed like dance moves. She wondered if Anna was doing that on purpose. _Maybe she really does want to dance with me, after all?_

She walked into the clinic's lobby feeling ready to do anything, and when Anna met her, she _knew_ she could do anything.

"Okay, so the treadmill…" Anna began.

Elsa's eyes widened as they walked down the hall to the gym. She worried her bottom lip and stared at the back of Anna's head.

"We're obviously going to take it really slow, but I want you to get accustomed to walking at a faster pace."

"O-okay."

"You'll be fine, Elsa." Anna stopped in front of an elaborate piece of machinery. It looked like a treadmill, but had a harness and was surrounded by gripped handlebars. Anna helped her stand up on it, then began undoing the waist securing strap. When she reached around Elsa's midsection to secure it, the tip of one of her braids brushed Elsa's shoulder –Anna's braids were particularly naughty today- sending a flood of heat rushing through her body.

Completely oblivious to the affect she was having on her patient, Anna took Elsa's hands and placed them on the grip bars; Elsa's knees almost buckled at the feeling of Anna's fingers on her skin.

"Now I'm going to turn it on."

_Like you did me? Oh that new hip stretch._ Elsa mused to herself. The stretch she was thinking of involved her being on her knees initially, then extending one leg back, straight as possible, and crossing the other leg in front. While Anna was demonstrating, Elsa almost cried out from the sensation as the tip of one of her braids swept up the back of the thigh on her extended leg, just as it did on her shoulder a second ago.

Anna counted down, and when the belt started moving Elsa started walking.

"We won't do too much high impact stuff today since I've worked you pretty hard this week, so I won't make you jog or anything. Just relax and focus on your forward and backward balance." Anna smiled as she watched Elsa walk; she couldn't help feeling proud of how far they've come just in the last couple of weeks. She was proud that she broke through the walls Elsa had put up on their first couple of days, and it delighted her whenever her argument won the blonde over when she was being pessimistic.

Elsa was looking down, concentrating on her feet. "Okay, speed it up a little."

Anna nodded and complied, turning the dial. Elsa easily kept up, her confidence building.

"A little more." Again, Anna turned the dial. Elsa was now at a brisk walking pace.

"…aaand this is the gym! We'll be spending a lot of time in h- oh! Hey Anna!" Sven smiled as he and a man in a wheelchair approached; he lost his legs from just above the knee and down. Elsa regarded him, and felt herself realizing just how lucky she actually was to have only lost a foot.

"Hi, Elsa! How is it going?" Elsa blinked and just gave an affirmative sound. Sven smiled at her then turned to Anna and winked discreetly. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Hans, let's check out the aquatics centre…"

"I feel lucky." Elsa muttered. Anna looked at her and tilted her head. "I mean, he basically lost both of his legs…I'm lucky." Anna gave a nod and turned the dial back slowly.

"Session is almost over, let's cool down."

Elsa nodded and slowed her pace with the machine.

After releasing her from the confines of the support harness, Anna helped her step down and walked with her to a couple of chairs next to a water cooler. They each poured themselves a cup of water and sat.

"I uhm…forgot to give you my number last Sunday." Elsa began. "That is…if you want it."

Anna looked pleased. _She wants to see you again._ "Did you want to go for lunch again?"

Elsa nodded, not looking at her. Her cheeks were a little rosy, but that could have been from the walking.

"Let's go to my office and get a pen."

Anna checked the clock as Elsa wrote her number down on a post-it. A thought regarding how appropriate this was crossed her mind, but she didn't recall seeing anything in the employee handbook regarding therapist-patient relationships _outside_ of the clinic. _Maybe I should ask Sven…he was the one who said I should go for it. But maybe this isn't what I think it is; maybe she just wants to be friends. She didn't react negatively at your accidental admission, though._

"So…do you think I'll be dancing soon?" Elsa bit her lip as she held the note out to Anna.

"I'm hoping…" She took the slip of paper from Elsa and walked to the front door with her, seeing the familiar silver SUV waiting outside. Anna noticed that Elsa had a mild glow to her skin, with a light coating of sweat; today's exercises had been a little more rigorous than previous days. It made her look _ravishing_. Anna caught herself wondering what her neck tasted like at this moment.

"I'll see you…" Elsa smiled, holding Anna's gaze briefly before walking out the doors.

Anna waved and headed back to her office after letting out a libidinous breath. She sat in her chair and brought out Elsa's file, needing to fill out her progress report for the day. She searched the desktop and furrowed her eyebrows. _Where is it?_ She checked under a stack of papers, in her drawer, her pockets. Her eyebrow rose and she smirked.

_Elsa stole my pen…_

* * *

**A/N: HAH! Couldn't resist putting one of my more vocal fans in here. ElsaStolMyPen, don't get a nosebleed ;)**

**Also, that is the only time Hans will appear in this story; I promised this would be fluffier than LL9, so the conflict is mostly within Elsa's struggle to recover, and a little more later, you'll see.**

**Keep reading, cherubs! Much love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Been a little busy, but here ya go! I'm still trying to figure out how exactly I'm going to end this story, haha. It's harder when there isn't as much conflict. I wanted to give you guys a sweet story after what I put you through with Love Lesson 9 XD**

**Enjoy, cherubs!**

* * *

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Schiiiick_

_Schiiiick_

" _Okay, here's a good spot." Elsa scanned the scenery before her, nothing but perfect powder with a hundred foot drop-slope in front of her. "I'll likely reach about 90km/h with that incline; that's no problem." She smirked under her balaclava, and pulled her goggles down. She stretched out her arms, posts in hand, ready to descend the North Mountain's southwest slope –her favorite._

_CRACK!_

_BOOM!_

" _What the hell?!" Elsa turned and stared, horrified at the sight. "Avalanche…" Thunderous rumbling echoed through the air, Elsa turned and pushed herself off the cliff, bending her knees as she made contact with the slope. She leaned forward, picking up speed to try and outrun the rapidly approaching barrage of ice and snow. She didn't dare look back, keeping her knees bent and concentrating on the landscape in front of her…to no avail. First she felt a weight on her shoulders, and then her feet were swept right out from under her. And then the impact to the back of her head._

"NO!" Elsa shot up into a sitting position, drenched in sweat, panting heavily and grabbing the sheets. She swallowed hard and brought her hands to her face, pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes and clenching them closed. Her head was throbbing, her bad leg was throbbing, and her heart was pounding.

_Fuck…_

She hissed as she held her head, massaging her temples and trying to control her breathing. When she was able, she reached over to the nightstand and took the bottle of painkillers, administering two to her palm and popping them into her mouth as if they were candy. She settled herself back down on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling, dimly lit by the moonlight through the blinds.

_If only you were here with me…_

* * *

_It takes two to make a thing go right! It takes two to make it outta sight!_

" _I wanna rock right now! I'm Rob Base and I came to get down!"_

Anna sang along with the radio as she flipped the pancake she was frying, shaking her rear in time with the music.

" _It takes two to make a thiiiiing go riiiiight!"_ She danced like no one was watching, and sang like no one was listening. Smiling and throwing her arms in the air like she just didn't care. Thank the Gods she lived alone; she would chase away any roommate. Ariel always hated it when she did this, but what was breakfast, lunch, or dinner without a little…music?

She flipped the pancake onto the plate with its siblings and turned off the burner. After she poured maple syrup over the stack, she sat down at her table and started cutting. The post-it note with Elsa's number was next to her car keys on the table; she eyed it as she chewed and swallowed her delectable breakfast.

_I wonder if Elsa likes pancakes? Or what food she likes in general._ She took another mouthful and brought out her phone. She opened her messaging app, and entered the number.

' _Elsa?'_ She hit send. Her phone buzzed.

' _Yeah? Who's this?'_

' _It's Anna. Hope I didn't wake you'_

' _:) You didn't, good morning'_

' _Morning ;) what are you up to?'_

' _Reading. Did you just wake up?'_

' _No no, I've been up for hours'_ Anna lied. _'I'm eating pancakes, and I was thinking of you…'_

' _Breakfast food makes you think of me?'_

Anna laughed out loud and set her fork down.

' _Well, I wondered if you liked pancakes'_

' _Pancakes are okay. I like waffles'_

' _What!? Blasphemy, Elsa! :O'_

' _You can put more on them! Toppings fit in the little…squares, you know?'_

' _But I couldn't make you waffles. I don't even have a waffle iron'_ Anna blinked. That was a little forward…

' _I could teach you…'_ That was a little _more_ forward.

Elsa was sitting in the library, re-reading a favorite book in the bay window. When she received the initial text she was irritated, but discovering it was Anna filled her heart with delectation. She actually felt physically lighter, and not so lonely. Her parents had left for the day; the enormous house was empty save for her. Even the maids had the day off.

The breakfast food conversation had Elsa smiling, giggling, and engaged. She let out a soft chuckle as she teased Anna with an offer to teach her how to make waffles. _Was that too far? Would she consider that flirting?_

' _Oh? Are you some kind of waffle master?'_ Anna replied. Elsa snickered and set her book down.

' _The waffle QUEEN, actually'_

' _Oh, my apologies your highness. So how do you make waffles?'_

' _Why don't you come find out?'_

_Wait…what!?_ Elsa blinked and stared at her phone in disbelief at what she just sent without thinking it through. Elsa suddenly felt panicked. _Oh no…what have I done? Wait, I absolutely just flirted with her…and she was responsive._ She traced her tongue along her teeth in thought, waiting for Anna's response. _She'll probably just play it off as a joke._

Anna blinked and opened her mouth, forming a wide grin. "You are _definitely_ flirting with me! Oh you little…"

' _I'll be there in a little bit :)'_

Elsa's stomach flapped with nervousness. _Oh fuck…_ Her heart started pumping faster.

' _Do you…need the address?'_ Elsa bit her lip, her hands shaking so hard she was barely able to type.

' _I'm pretty sure I remember how to get there. I live close to the mall I drove you home from, so I'll find my way from there'_

' _Okay, if you need it just let me know'_

' _Will do! See you soon'_

"I can't believe it…she's coming over. She's coming over! I need to change!" She uttered to the book in her lap. Pajama pants and a spaghetti strap top just would not do. She carefully got up from the windowsill bench and walked to the guest room, rummaging through the closet. She finally decided on a light blue hoodie, and her favorite pair of skinny jeans.

Removing and reattaching the foot was a pain in the ass, but she was getting used to it whenever she had to put on pants. She made her way to the bathroom and fixed her braid, brushed her teeth, and just as she was walking out, the doorbell rang. If she wasn't nervous enough before, she certainly was now.

"Hey, you found it." Elsa pursed her lips as she stepped aside, giving Anna room enough to enter.

"It's not hard to find a castle. Wow, this house is…amazing." Anna gasped and watched Elsa close the door. "Parents out?"

"Yeah, they're gone for the day."

An awkward silence. Anna removed her shoes and moved further down the hall, wanting to explore.

"Yup, my apartment could definitely fit in the mud room." Anna chuckled. Elsa raised an eyebrow and gave her an odd look as she followed. "So, do I get a grand tour?"

"Uhh…yeah, sure." Elsa smiled and stepped ahead of Anna, walking slowly still, but more steadily than before. Anna smiled and happily followed her into the cinema room. "This is one of my favorite rooms in this house; this and the library."

"Is that where you were earlier? When I texted you?" Anna looked on in awe at the enormous projector screen. "So do you live here, still?"

"No, my parents just insisted that I stay here while I recover. I have an apartment downtown, too." She turned to leave the room, Anna in tow.

"You mentioned that you like driving. Is your car there?"

"Mmhmm, my father had a friend retrieve it with him after the…" Elsa's throat seized and she stopped in the doorway of the library.

"I see. What kind is it?"

"An Audi Q5." Elsa looked to Anna to see if she understood what that was, she looked puzzled, and Elsa smiled. "It's a small SUV; it does the job." She smirked.

"If it's anything like your dad's, you should take me for a ride sometime. My little beat up Volvo isn't exactly…luxurious."

"I thought it was nice," Elsa defended. "Sorry, this is the library." She chuckled as Anna stepped inside and looked around the room. She noticed the book on the bay window bench.

"Perfume, by Patrick Suskind. What's that about?" Elsa's eyes widened, she suddenly felt embarrassed, but slowly walked over to where Anna was standing.

"It's…about a man who is very alone in the world, and he has a very special gift." Elsa reached down and picked up the book, tucking it under her arm.

"What kind of gift?"

"He has the best sense of smell in the world. It's…kind of macabre, though. He learns how to make perfume so he can make the perfect scent."

"Does he?" Anna cocked her head, Elsa nodded. "What is it?"

_If he ever met you, he'd want yours…_

"He uhh…he extracts the pure scent of virgins." She looked at Anna apprehensively, who reached for the book and carefully took it from the blonde's armpit.

"Can I borrow it?"

Elsa blinked and gave her a small nod, surprised at her reaction. "Sure, if you really want to." Anna smiled at Elsa's obvious surprise and followed her toward the kitchen. "So…ready?"

"Definitely! Show me how to make waffles." Anna sat on a stool tucked in at the bar counter. The kitchen was just as massive as it should be in a house this large. Elsa became a different person; zipping back and forth around the kitchen, bringing out a mixing bowl, a whisk, the waffle iron, and then the ingredients from the fridge and cupboards.

"Can I help?" Anna tilted her head and smiled at the busy blonde, who beckoned her over with a nod.

"Crack two eggs into that bowl, and whisk them until they're fluffy." The redhead complied happily while Elsa plugged in the waffle iron and turned it on. "Okay, now the flour, then the milk, then the oil…"

"No problemo." She giggled and did as she was told. When she finished mixing the batter, Elsa grabbed a ladle and scooped a generous amount, then carefully poured it onto the waffle iron. She closed it and looked at her sous chef.

"It'll be ready in a couple of minutes." Elsa reached across the counter for a plate and set it in front of her. "I was worried, you know…"

"About what?"

"When I randomly said…come over. I was kind of scared that you'd think it was a little strange."

Anna stepped a little closer to Elsa and leaned against the counter, looking up at her eyes. Elsa's eyes met hers; the sky met the ocean. "I didn't think it was strange at all. I practically raced to get here." She held Elsa's gaze and smiled.

"I'm glad…" Elsa's eyes fell to Anna's smile, and she unconsciously licked her lips. She couldn't even fathom how badly she wanted to taste the redhead's mouth, or run her fingers through her copper locks. _Waffle, Elsa…Waffle!_ She swallowed and shifted her eyes to the lid of the waffle iron. She lifted it and carefully removed the treat with a pair of tongs.

Anna pursed her lips when Elsa looked away. She could feel a sort of tension between them in that moment, but she didn't want to push. The smell of the waffle was intoxicating; she eagerly took the maple syrup bottle, whipped cream, and cut strawberries to decorate it when Elsa set it in front of her.

"This looks incredible, Elsa. Thank you."

"Mine next, wanna do the honors?"

Anna blinked and then nodded, taking the ladle and scooping it into the batter. Elsa held the iron open, and closed it when she poured the goop on. She wiped some of the remainder onto her fingertip and quickly smeared it on Elsa's nose, laughing loudly as the blonde looked at her with wide eyes.

_Tension broken. Score 1 Anna, 0 Elsa._

That is…until Elsa's expression turned challenging and she rubbed it off on her finger, then drew a line of batter across Anna's forehead, a mischievous grin on her lips.

_Alright, smartass. 1 – 1 now._

Anna laughed again and grabbed a dish towel to clean her face, then handed it to Elsa; she didn't want to make too much of a mess in this beautiful kitchen, and she had succeeded in making Elsa smile. _Mission complete._

They made enough batter for two each, and Anna was wishing they had made more. They were the most delicious waffles she had ever eaten, and she wasn't sure if it was the recipe, or because Elsa made them. When they finished, they cleaned up and loaded the dishwasher. Elsa looked at the kitchen clock and smiled when she saw it was only a little past eleven-thirty; she knew her parents wouldn't be home until dinner time, and if Anna was willing, she could spend the entire day with her.

"So, what should we do now?" Anna practically sang at her. Elsa let out a soft laugh and gave her a shrug.

"What would you like to do?"

… _Because I'd like to lay you down on that kitchen counter and- no, stop it, Elsa._

"Well, considering that I've eaten nothing but sugar and carbs so far today, I wouldn't mind going for a walk. How about you?" Where just the idea of walking made her uncomfortable before, with Anna Elsa had nothing to fear, she now wanted nothing more than to accompany Anna wherever she would lead her.

"If you want, I know just the place we can go. It's a little drive from here, but have you ever been to Tøyenparken? It's gorgeous."

"That's actually the park I used to go to, my apartment is right by it." Elsa smiled slightly, watching Anna's eyes widen.

"No kidding? How come I've never seen you there before?"

"I live dangerously; I used to jog there in the evening. Less people around to worry about."

"I've noticed you don't like being around people." Anna stood and stretched her arms out, seemingly getting ready to go.

"No I don't, too many people make me nervous. I've…always been like that." Elsa slipped her hands into her pockets and started biting her bottom lip.

"I love people. I love talking to people. Every person is so different, and every person has a different story to tell." Anna turned and started walking towards the front door. Elsa wasn't far behind.

* * *

Elsa missed Tøyenparken; it had been a couple of months since she had been there, and it was refreshing to walk the familiar path again. The two continued talking about people, and had some fun telling random made up stories about various individuals they pointed out. One person was a disenchanted lawyer; another was a comedian who lost his sense of humor.

"I bet he is a businessman, stuck in a failing marriage, with kids who hate him. Look at his posture; he's miserable." Elsa had missed the sun, the wind, and the sound of birds chirping. It was early spring, so it was still a little chilly, but she felt plenty warm enough with Anna by her side.

"I know we're not at the clinic right now, but if you need to rest just say so, okay?" Anna looked down at Elsa's foot, trying to detect any discomfort as she walked.

"I will. I'm okay for now." Elsa smiled and continued on. They were silent again for a few minutes; their arms were close, their hands were closer.

Anna bit her lip and reached just an inch, brushing her fingertips against the side of Elsa's hand. The blonde noticed, and turned her head to glance downward.

_Anna…_ It was her turn to reach. She swallowed as she hooked her index finger around Anna's pinky. The redhead smiled and slipped her hand in Elsa's, entwining their fingers comfortably. It felt right, their hands seemed to belong coupled. Elsa wanted so badly to bring their hands up and place a kiss on her knuckles, but she didn't want to risk ruining this; what if it was only a friendly gesture?

Elsa swept the back of Anna's hand with her thumb and let out a happy little sigh as they continued walking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Just got back from buying Frozen! I'm super stoked to watch the entirety of the disc, haha.**

**Wow I'm almost at 200 follows! Thank you so much for the love, guys. Things are going to heat up starting next chapter, by the way ;)**

* * *

Anna was biting her nail as she flipped through the clinic's employee conduct manual. Her little "date" with Elsa on Saturday really had her wondering about if this was something she should be doing, especially after they were holding hands. When she drove Elsa back to her house, it took every ounce of restraint not to kiss her.

She was so preoccupied she didn't notice Sven enter the office, managing to catch a peek at what she was reading, and immediately commented.

"Are things going _that_ well with the blonde?" He chortled. Anna startled and snapped the book shut.

"Sven!"

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me. If I was on that side of the fence, I'd go for her too."

"It's…it's not like that…"

"Oh?"

"Not _yet_ , anyway…" She let out a peeved breath and slumped in her chair.

"What's going on?" He sat down in the chair opposite and leaned over, setting his forearms on her desk.

"I…she…" Anna sat for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out what was going on, herself. "She gave me her number on Friday, and I texted her Saturday morning…"

"And?"

"We spent the day together…"

"Ohhh! Scandalous! You _spent the day together_! You're fired, for sure." He dodged her swiping hand and she growled at him.

"It isn't funny! It could be a criminal offence! I could technically be exploiting our…relationship."

Sven raised an eyebrow and shook his head at her. "Anna, you're not a doctor, and you're not the exploiting type. Look, if you want my advice, just don't do anything _here_ , don't tell Olaf, or anyone for that matter, and it'll be fine. You only have her for a couple more weeks, anyway; once she's no longer your patient, it can happen."

Anna's brow furrowed at him, but she nodded. "I hope you're right…I…I don't even know if the feelings are mutual, though."

"If she gave you her number, I'm pretty sure she's trying to tell you something."

The corner of Anna's lips pulled into a smile, and she looked up to Sven's eyes. "She held my hand on our walk."

Sven returned the smile and crossed his arms, leaning back into the chair.

"Then…she likes you. Just take it slow, don't do anything here, and you'll be fine."

"Promise…promise me you won't sa-"

"Anna. Your secret is safe with me; you're totally my rainbro." He chuckled as Anna gave him the oddest look.

"Uh-huh…you've gotta come up with a better nickname than that…"

"Yoooou're myyy…fruit fly?"

Anna dropped her head onto the desk and groaned.

* * *

"Not too high! Just…hop, don't full on jump." Anna cautioned as she coached Elsa. "Your hip won't like it yet, we need to build it up slowly."

_My hip? So we'd have to stretch it?_ Elsa grinned at the thought, but listened. She hopped barely a foot off the ground in one spot. Anna had the cones set aside for when she was ready to hop across the floor.

"Maybe we can fit in some bike time today too, if you want."

"Sure." Elsa puffed, stopping for a second to catch her breath.

There wasn't any flirting that day, no super-close contact, and no hip stretches. Elsa seemed to only want to focus on exercise; it was like she had a renewed supply of energy. Anna browsed the selection of workout DVDs she had in her apartment, stopping when she came across Richard Simmons' Sweatin' to the Oldies.

"This is simple enough for her to do…she's going to laugh _so_ hard."

Tuesday they started with the treadmill, moved to the bike, then headed to one of the exercise rooms with a TV. Anna giggled as she loaded the disc, Elsa watching with her head tilted, wondering what was going on. When the menu appeared, Elsa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Anna pressed play and backed up to stand right next to the bewildered blonde.

"Ready? We're going to dance today!" She was grinning so hard it almost hurt, and it widened further at Elsa's facial expression.

"Uhh…seriously?" Elsa turned to look at her, both eyebrows raised. Anna pressed her lips together and nodded.

" _Hi everybody! Thank you, thank you! Are you ready to sweat? Are you ready to shout?"_

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed in mild agitation, but one glance over at the enthusiastic redhead was all the needed to be convinced.

She had never felt so ridiculous in her life, but she couldn't deny that she was having fun. What was it about Anna that made her… _zeal_ so contagious? She could probably even make watching paint dry look fun. Elsa was even _laughing_. It was music to Anna's ears.

The video segment Anna chose turned out to be one hell of a workout; the pair was side stepping, shuffling, stepping forward and backward, leaning, bending their knees… By the end of it, Elsa was actually panting. Who knew a queen could make you work so hard?

"That was fun, hey Elsa?" Anna jogged over to the player and turned it off.

"I guess. At least I didn't fall." She rubbed the back of her neck and grinned sheepishly. "So, was that…dancing?"

"Sort of. It'll warm you up to it. Let's take a break, I'll get us some water."

Elsa nodded and followed her out of the room to the nearest cooler. She dipped her fingers into the cup she poured and sprayed a little on her face and neck. Anna gulped as she caught sight of the shimmering droplets.

_If she looks that good with a little, how is she going to look in a pool? Jesus…code of conduct, code of conduct…_

"Anna?"

Anna blinked and looked to the blonde, wide-eyed. "Hmm?"

"What's next? Can we go swimming yet?" Anna blinked and bit her lip.

_It's like you're in my head, sometimes…_

"Uhm, not yet, I don't think. I wanted to do some more resistance practice; I have an exercise that'll put some more weight on your foot."

"Okay…"

Anna grabbed a resistance belt and attached it around Elsa's waist. A band at the back was meant to be tied around another person, and the expectation was for Elsa to pull Anna along as they walked in tandem. They walked around almost the entire gym before Elsa had to stop; her hip was bothering her _yet again._

"It's normal, don't worry about it. Your hip isn't used to having an artificial heel; it cushions your steps differently."

Elsa had been apologetic, despite how much she _loved_ this exercise, she didn't want Anna to think she was doing it on purpose.

Lying on the floor alone brought almost immediate relief, and when Anna was over her as she had been so many times before, the relief dissipated to longing. The way she was watching Anna's eyes it was almost as if she didn't care about hiding it anymore. They _had_ held hands on their walk, and she _did_ come over to her house… Elsa decided it was time to be a little less subtle. As Anna leaned forward with her leg, Elsa sat up just enough to bring their faces mere inches apart; Anna let out a small breath, Elsa saw her pupils dilate, and they were suspended for a moment. Elsa boldly leaned in just a little more…touching the tip of her nose to Anna's.

"E-Elsa…"

"Sorry, my back was…hurting." She simpered, watching Anna's eyes drift down toward her mouth. She licked her lips entrancingly, Anna almost gasped. She resigned to swallowing and leaned back slowly.

What was this newfound confidence? Elsa had never been a tease before, or an initiator. Hell, Elsa had hardly ever even _flirted_ before. And this? This was just…

"Wow." Anna breathed. "Uhm, l-let's get back to the uhh…p-pulling." _The pulling between your legs?_ Anna closed her eyes and pushed the thought back, reaching over and picking up the lead again.

Elsa decided she didn't mind having Anna on a leash, of sorts. She smiled as they walked a few more laps around the gym.

* * *

"So, what did you do today? You came home so sweaty…" Mrs. Nordstrom remarked. Elsa was almost finished her dinner for the first time since she had been staying with them.

"We uhh, we were dancing to that Richard Simmons guy." She snorted and took another bite of her steak. Her mother blinked and looked upward thoughtfully.

"I used to do his aerobics before you were born, wow that shows my age, hmm?" She looked to her husband, who just sat there like an expressionless statue. He gave a small shrug and lifted his glass of scotch to his lips.

Elsa was continuously checking her phone throughout the evening. She sat in the library, reading again. She missed her apartment, her Playstations, her own space. She could be playing Thief right now, or starting a new Skyrim campaign. Staying with your parents is always awkward because it _was_ home once, but it's not _your_ home anymore. Your stuff isn't there, things aren't in the same places, and your bedroom has become something else.

Not that she minded the guest bedroom, it was quite acceptable, but if she wasn't staying here she could hop into her car at any time and drive anywhere. She could cruise Oslo's streets, or head out to the country. She could drive along the coast, or over to Anna's…Or pick Anna up and bring her home.

_If she would want that…I still can't tell. God if I could ever bring her home… No, what could I do? Can I even do anything with this foot? How weird would it be! It would be like…sleeping with a mannequin!_

She sniffled and shuddered at the thought; the library was a little more dusty than usual. Her thoughts yet again drifted to Anna, today's nose brush was quite amusing, seeing Anna flustered like that made Elsa feel accomplished, even a little powerful. What could she do next? How else could she express that she _liked_ her? How are you even supposed to do that?

Elsa wasn't familiar with courtship, dating, or even conveying interest. To be honest, she had hoped that Anna would react a little differently to the nose touch; maybe smile, or rub her nose back, or even give her a kiss. Sure, Elsa had _been_ kissed before, but again she was not an initiator.

_Maybe there's a book in here about that…_ She stood and started browsing the spines. Having no luck, she retired to the cinema room; perhaps a romantic movie would give her ideas.

_Love Actually, When Harry Met Sally, The Notebook? Fuck no…_ She growled, defeated, and just took out Predator to watch. When it started playing, she sat on the couch and brought out her phone. She Googled "how to flirt with a girl", and began reading.

_Smile at her. Pay her a compliment. Make the first move confident of yourself…pffffft._ She rolled her eyes, but continued reading.

_Watch how she has reacted to you so far; girls are complicated. No shit! I've done that part! This isn't helping…_

_Be bold, but courteous. Be yourself when you're trying to flirt. Uh-huh, that's going well._

_Touch her elb-_ Elsa blinked. _Touch her elbow?! What the hell!?_

* * *

"What am I going to do? Sh-she's getting bolder. And I like it! I like how forward she was today, but I'm so scared of getting in trouble, I mean, what if I lose my job? I just…I don't know what to do."

"Okay, Anna, seriously…she obviously likes you. People don't just _brush_ their nose against yours for no reason." Sven retorted. The two of them headed out for a drink after work; Anna looked distraught, and Sven was determined to cure the ill.

"I think you need to just straight up tell her what I said; you can't do anything at the clinic, but nothing is stopping you from seeing her in the evening and on the weekend. You already spent a day with her, what's stopping you from doing that again?" Sven raised his arms as if to reiterate his point.

"Nothing, I guess…but what if I'm wrong? What if the nose thing really _was_ an accident? I mean, I worked her pretty hard today, maybe her back really _did_ hurt, and maybe she really _was_ stretching it, or repositioning because she was uncomfortable…"

Sven just sat there, eyebrows raised as she rambled on. _Where does she get all that extra oxygen?_

"…how awkward would it be if I was reading this whole thing wrong, and she really wasn't doing anyth-"

"Anna…she held your hand, and she tried to kiss you today. Come on."

Anna chugged the remainder of her beer and let out a long sigh. She was getting way too worked up over this.

"Why don't you text her?"

"Now?"

"Yeah! Right now. If you don't want to, give me your phone."

"Excuuuuse me, I am _not_ giving you my phone."

"Then don't be such a chicken. Text her." He tapped his fingers on the table with the last two words to emphasize.

"And what should I say? I don't even-"

"Just ask her what she's doing; see how she responds to you."

Anna huffed and reached into her pocket, withdrawing her phone. She glanced up at Sven uncertainly; he gave her a sympathetic look and reached out.

"Just give it to me." He held his hand out. Her eyes widened and she shook her head almost violently. "Anna! I'm not going to do anything embarrassing, just let me send the first text." She furrowed her brow at him suspiciously, but his expression didn't change. She handed him her phone after unlocking it.

Elsa's phone buzzing startled her, but a bolt of excitement shot through her system. She snatched her phone from the cup holder and grinned widely at the notification. She opened it and almost dropped her phone.

' _Hey sexy ;) what are you up to?'_

Her mouth hung open for a long moment, and she swallowed when she finally closed it.

"SVEN!? What the hell!?" Anna almost roared at her hysterical dinner companion. The table was almost shaking from his deep belly laugh. She felt herself starting to sweat. "Oh God oh God oh no…uhh…shit…damage control! Damage control!"

' _Sorry! I'm SO sorry! That was my friend being stupid. I'm so sorry'_

Elsa raised an eyebrow, feeling mildly disappointed. She let out a soft sigh and typed her response.

' _It's okay, I figured you wouldn't have sent me something like that'_

Anna looked a little dejected; a small part of her hoped that her friend's antic might have elicited a more desired response. _Elsa probably doesn't feel the way you do, stupid._

' _Again, I'm sorry, what are you up to?'_

' _Watching a movie. You?'_

' _I'm out for dinner with the perpetrator. He and I don't always have the same sense of humor'_

Elsa snorted and shook her head. She pressed her lips together and thought about what the search results said. _Should I…should try flirting or something?_ She growled quietly and stared at the screen.

' _What are you wearing?'_

Anna coughed and immediately turned red. Sven shot her a look and grabbed for her phone.

"What did she say?!"

_What!? What the FUCK Elsa!? Recover recover recover recover…_

' _I mean, what are you eating. Sorry, damn autocorrect'_ A Bullshit excuse, but it was feasible enough.

' _Lol. I'm eating pasta, it's pretty good! We should come here sometime'_

Another message came through before Elsa had the chance to respond.

' _I mean, if you want to, for another lunch or something'_

' _I like pasta'_

"I like pasta?" Elsa said aloud. "That's smooth…well, I can't exactly smile at her or make confident eye contact right now…" She shook her head and scratched her neck nervously.

' _Me too. Anyway, I'm sorry about that first text, I'll see you tomorrow morning k?'_

' _It's okay, didn't bother me. See you tomorrow'_ Elsa tossed her phone aside and leaned her head back, staring up at the ceiling.

_Well_ that _was awkward…wait, was she talking to her friend about me?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Over 200 followers! Wut wuuuut! Haha I love the love.**

**And as a reward, they're about to get _wet_. And I won't be held responsible for the effect it may have XP**

**Enjoy! *cough*smut*cough***

* * *

The first thing Anna did as soon as they were alone was apologize again. Elsa just gave her a half smile and shrugged.

"It's really no big deal, Anna. Friends…do that, sometimes."

"Still, though. You're one of my patients, so it was inappropriate."

_It's probably inappropriate that I even have your number, let alone having my co-worker call you "sexy". Jesus, what was I thinking giving him my phone…_

"Yeah…well…it's really not a problem, you can stop apologizing." Elsa took a couple steps closer to the redhead. They were alone in the gym at the moment, and all Elsa could think about for the remainder of the evening was those tips, and why Anna was talking about her to her friend last night.

_The elbows. Go for the elbows. Or the hips? Start with how she looks…_

Anna blinked and stared up at the sky in Elsa's eyes. They were so vibrant right now, so full of…determination.

"You…look really good today, Anna." She spoke very quietly, ending up sounding a little more seductive than she had intended. It made Anna's spine shiver, and her chest caved.

"I…" Suddenly her mouth went dry; the way Elsa was looking at her was too much. She slipped on the mat on the floor, but Elsa reached over and grabbed her by the hips before she could fall. Anna's hands grabbed hold of her elbows; she still felt like she had fallen anyway. "Elsa…"

_Is it because I can't have her that I want her so much?_ Anna kept staring.

"I got you, for once." Elsa let out a little laugh and smiled. That smile lit her eyes up even more than they already were, and it made Anna's knees weak.

"Yeah, you did." She tensed when she felt Elsa's thumbs rub her hip bones. _Holy…it's like God made you_ just _for the sake of teasing me._ "D-do you want to swim today!?" Anna practically shouted at her, but Elsa didn't flinch despite her surprise.

"Sure, I think I'm ready." Elsa slowly released Anna's hips from her grasp, and Anna's arms fell to her sides.

"O-okay, we'll work up a sweat first, and we can cool off in the pool and get you doing some…jumps in the water."

Elsa nodded and stepped away, then onto the treadmill. She started putting on the harness without Anna's help. She positioned her hands on the bars and took in a breath, waiting for Anna to turn the dial.

A little over an hour later, Elsa had worked up the sweat Anna was talking about. She couldn't wait to get into the pool and cool off. While they were in the changing rooms, Anna was raging an internal battle with herself yet again.

_Now you're going to see her in that bikini she picked out. Shit shit shit…_

She could see it when she closed her eyes; an ice blue colored patchy-patterned Oakley bikini. Her jaw dropped when Elsa reached for it on the shelf that day, but she managed to hide it. How the hell was she going to cope with this? Elsa was going to be wearing said bikini, on her gorgeous body, her gorgeous _wet_ body. _Wet body…wet wet wet…_

"…Anna? Anna, I'm going to go pre-shower, okay? I'll meet you out there."

"No prob! Be right there!" She drew in a deep, quiet breath then let it out. She heard the showerhead start, and didn't _dare_ leave the stall yet. She couldn't stop herself from imagining the sight, though. Elsa reaching up to her hair, making sure the water soaked it thoroughly…streams falling down her toned body…over ever dip, hill, into her bellybutton… _Fuck! Stop it Anna! Stop it! Just get through this, you can get through this._

As soon as she heard the water stop, she headed out to shower herself next. _Elsa must be wondering what's wrong with you! Hurry up._

"Okay, here I come."

_Hmm, if only…_ Elsa grinned to herself at the thought. She was waiting at the top of the pool stairs, not wanting to go in without a spotter. She watched Anna make her way over and hop into the water rather hurriedly.

"Woo! Cold cold cold…you ready?" Anna's heart was pounding, it was exactly as bad _or good_ as she thought it would be.

"Just a sec." Elsa had a hair elastic around her wrist.

_Oh shit, she's going to put her hair up more… No no no…_

That was exactly what she was going to do. Elsa reached up, flexing her stomach while she tied her ponytail up into a messy bun. The intricate network of muscles that made up her abdomen were very prominent; sexy as hell. Anna swallowed hard as she traced the lines with her eyes...the lines that turned into a V at Elsa's hips. _Goddamn...she has a 'V'. Of course she does, she's super athletic. Sooo hoot…_

Elsa carefully approached the pool stairs, taking hold of the high rail and descending. With every step, the further she was immersed, the better she felt. She hadn't swam or been in a pool in an even longer time than her other activities. She let out a soft groan at the pleasant sensation, and letting go of the rail, slowly made her way over to Anna.

The lack of feeling where there should have been a foot still felt strange, and she shifted most of her weight onto her true foot. Anna probably would scold her for that, but for now she was just enjoying herself.

And then she saw that Anna was staring. No contest.

"Anna?"

"Yeah! Jumps…let's do jumps."

Elsa nodded and waited for Anna to approach her; she took hold of Anna's arms and started hopping carefully at first, then gradually increased her height and speed as Anna backed up with her slowly.

"Good! Now try kicking outward." Thankfully this was a decent enough distraction; concentrating on Elsa's kicks took her eyes and mind off how scantily clad the blonde was. After several minutes of this exercise, Elsa was panting, and as she stopped she swayed exhaustedly against her therapist, being held by those strong arms. Anna realized just how tall Elsa was, looking up into Elsa's skies again.

"Are you okay? Do you...need a break?" _Fuck, please stop panting…I'm going to lose it._

Elsa swallowed. Looking into Anna's eyes was always her undoing, but now that so much of her skin was on her own, it was so much harder for her to hold back. The confidence was coming back; she had Anna cornered against the edge of the pool, she was touching Anna's elbows.

_The elbows…maybe there's something to that tip._

"No...I need..." Her head tilted as she drew closer to Anna. Suddenly the world felt smaller, she was close, so close...and before Anna could protest Elsa's lips were brushing hers, _asking_ for reciprocation. Anna couldn't fool herself anymore, she wanted this, and now there was no doubt Elsa did too. She closed her eyes and cupped Elsa's elbow as she leaned in, pressing her lips against Elsa's, her other hand resting on Elsa's hip under the water.

A small moan was shared between the two as their slow kiss built, intensified, increased in both pressure and speed. Before she knew it, Elsa had her arms around her waist, pulling her closer; her hands wandered up to Elsa's shoulders, gripping them desperately as their lips kneaded, parted, and glided over each other. Anna had a sinking feeling in her stomach, and broke away quickly.

She couldn't hold back anymore. She _needed_ Elsa to touch her, surround her, or do whatever she damn well pleased with her. She was completely at the blonde's disposal at this point. The conduct manual can go to hell.

"I'm sorry, we can't do this..."

Elsa looked like she had just been deprived of that which she desired most in this world, which she had. Anna blinked and shook her head, smiling.

"I mean _here_ , as in the pool..." She bit her lip, only accentuating the playful grin on her face. She looked over toward the showers, then back to Elsa. "I think we've had enough today. Come on."

Elsa's smile returned as Anna took her hand and ventured to the nearest ladder. Elsa managed to climb out rather easily, spurred on by Anna's hints of what was to come. They rushed back to the showers.

"Thankfully no one else has the pool booked today." Anna breathed quietly as the taller blonde closed in on her, pushing her up against the tiled wall in one of the shower stalls. Elsa had never felt so confident in her life; the effect she had on Anna was evident enough to drive her to touching, kissing, confessing...

"I want you; I've wanted you since the first day." Elsa whispered into the crook of Anna's neck as she placed a hot kiss against her pulse point. Anna felt dizzy, her heart rate increased; her hands both reached for Elsa's hair, eager to touch the soft, damp strands.

Elsa's ministrations were torturous; her knees would give at any moment, her body willing to surrender completely to her patient. If Elsa didn't have her head reeling, she would have chided herself for allowing this to happen, but right now she simply didn't care, and she cared even less when she felt her leg being lifted. Elsa slowly ran her hand along the underside of Anna's thigh, her fingertips brushed the edging of her bathing suit, and Anna bucked lightly in response.

Something possessed Elsa the very second she felt Anna's hips respond so easily. Their already passionate kiss took a turn, and became utterly chaotic. Their lips couldn't rub each other fast enough, hard enough. Their tongues couldn't sweep over each other fast enough, either.

With a low, sensual growl, Elsa brought Anna's leg down and grabbed Anna's hips, turning her around then pulling her closer. One hand reached around and her fingers began stroking Anna's sex through the lycra, eliciting a moan so perfect to Elsa's ears she closed her eyes in aroused bliss. Anna reached down and pulled the fabric aside, moaning even louder as Elsa cooperated with her desire, now stroking her directly.

She uncontrollably pushed herself against Elsa; her rear ground hard against Elsa's crotch, dizzying the blonde almost as much as the slick heat she was playing with. Anna _could not_ stop moaning, and fearing getting caught, Elsa cupped her hand over her mouth, soothing her with a quiet "shhh" as she dipped a finger inside. Anna bucked at the intrusion and pushed herself harder against Elsa's hand, sinking the finger deeper inside. Elsa pressed her mouth against the back of Anna's neck, inserting a second finger. Anna whined at the pleasurable stretch, and closed her eyes as she kissed Elsa's palm, air puffing forcefully out of her nostrils.

_Surrender_. Anna's head was swimming with thoughts of how this would look to someone watching them; Elsa overpowering her, taking her from behind, claiming her with her hands. Another "shhh" softly hissed from Elsa as she moved her hand from Anna's mouth down her neck to her right breast. An attentive thumb stroked the sensitive nipple that waited through the material, sending a pounding wave of heat straight to Anna's core. She bit her tongue, pressed her lips together, shut her eyes so tightly that her face contorted -anything to keep as quiet as possible so Elsa wouldn't stop.

Elsa's mouth migrated to the side of Anna's neck, then to her earlobe, suckling it into her mouth as she retracted her fingers partway, then pushed them in further than before. Anna's hips began gyrating, and she managed to reach behind to Elsa's bikini bottoms. A groan reverberated in Anna's ear as Elsa felt her therapist's fingers pass the band of elastic, and sweep over her sex. Now Elsa's head was spinning.

Anna carefully rolled Elsa's bundle of nerves between two fingers, and she smiled widely as the blonde fiercely shuddered against her. The angle seemed awkward, but wasn't at all in practice. Her wrist bent slightly as she pushed her middle finger inside Elsa's velvet heat, wriggling rapidly to mirror Elsa's actions inside her. Elsa's forehead ground against Anna's shoulder as she writhed in ecstatic abandon, their movements became faster, harder, and within mere seconds they let it go.

Both women cried out soundlessly, faces exhibiting silent screams as they released into each other's hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: A magnanimous thank you to Sango-Bluewolf for my new cover image! She has been one of my favorite DA artists for the longest time, and I just...I can't even...*grabs a bucket for the nosebleeds*  
**

**Thank you so much, Sango. Guys, check her out on DeviantArt! "Sango-Bluewolf", although you should already know about her, and if you don't you should be ashamed.**

**Okay, on with the story, cherubs!**

* * *

"We…we can't let this happen again." Anna panted, turning herself around within Elsa's arms. Elsa looked stunned, and Anna realized that she once again expressed herself wrong. "No no, I mean _here._ "

Elsa let out a relieved breath. "I was so afraid that I misinterpreted this whole situation…"

"You didn't misinterpret anything...I want you, so much…" She pressed a kiss to the blonde's chin and leaned her forehead against it; the feeling of Elsa's breath against her forehead made her shiver. "I just…I could lose my job."

Elsa nodded, dipping her head to nuzzle her captive affectionately. "I understand." She continued slowing her breaths, her lips pressed against cinnamon strands. "Just…just tell me that I can have you again on the weekend, and I'll be able to cope."

The earnest plea threw Anna's heart into full blown palpitations. _'Just tell me that I can have you again'._ The words branded her like the heat of Elsa's hands. _'…I'll be able to cope.'_ She pressed her lips together. _I don't know if_ I _can cope…Gods, the way you just touched me…_

"You absolutely can have me." She smiled and tilted her head to catch Elsa's lips in a deep, long kiss. Her hand reached up and stroked the taller woman's cheek, and they hugged each other tightly.

She thought about what Sven had said; they only had two or three weeks left together, and after that, once Elsa was no longer her patient, she wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. For now, she just hoped that they could keep their hands off each other long enough.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, Olaf had been searching the facility for Elsa. He volunteered Sven to help him look around, and he remembered that she had booked the pool. When he saw it was empty, he opened the thick glass door to call out for them, and he heard it… His eyes widened, but he couldn't help chuckling when he heard a soft moan come from the direction of the showers. _So…what am I going to tell Olaf?_ He shook his head good naturedly and closed the door behind him.

"Sven! Did you find her?"

"Sort of…" He continued walking away from the aquatics section to encourage Olaf to follow him, wanting the boss as far away from that area as possible right now. "She booked the pool for Elsa, and I think they've finished up. I poked my head in and –heard the showers running."

"Ah, alrighty then. When she comes out, could you send her my way please?"

"Sure thing, big guy."

"Oh! You…" Olaf's chortle echoed through the hall as he retreated to his office.

Sven sighed, relieved that Olaf was so easily persuaded. He turned around to glance at the pool door and smiled. _She'd better be careful, though. Maybe I'll just…remind her later._

* * *

"Hey Anna, Olaf is looking for you." Sven patted her shoulder and gave her a smile. She nodded and set her papers down on her desk. Sven turned to see if the coast was clear, then closed her door. Anna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I heard you guys…"

Anna's eyes shot wide open, and as she was about to speak, he raised his hands.

"Don't worry!" He whispered. "I covered you. Olaf was looking all over, and luckily I checked the pool. I'm not going to say anything, but Anna, you really need to be careful."

"I know…we're not going to do it again."

"At all?"

"What is it with- no, just not _here_. I'm seeing her again this weekend, one way or another."

"Well, all I can say now is…way to go, tiger." He winked at her. She blushed and bit her bottom lip as if wanting to tell him the biggest secret in the world.

"She has a V, Sven…"

He blinked and almost burst out laughing. "You expected something else?"

"No! A _V_! You know? _The_ V! The V that makes smart people dumb, and-" She pointed to her hip bones, and it dawned on him.

"Oh! Oooh…the V is nice…" He hummed as his thoughts drifted to Kristoff…and his V. He was brought back to reality when Anna playfully bumped him as she stepped past. Olaf was eager to hear about how the waterproof foot turned out.

Heh, if only he knew…

* * *

"And we started water exercises today." Elsa fought the smile that was threatening to form; her mother certainly didn't need to know exactly what _kind_ of workout she got today at the pool.

"That's great, sweetie! So the foot was worth it?"

Elsa nodded. "Totally worth it." She finished her dinner and leaned back, taking a sip of her water. Mr. Nordstrom was absent from the table, some sort of business dinner had him occupied. Elsa's mother had a feeling that there may be a company merger soon; there were talks about Volkswagen wanting to set up a dealership with him on the same lot as the Auto Haus. It would be an invaluable asset to the Nordstrom's, and her father could charge them a very decent amount for the land.

_Wait, if that happens then he's going to have a party. And if he's going to have a party, I'm going to have to attend. I hate parties._

Growing up, they had several gatherings at the manor, and at every single one Elsa tried finding new places to hide throughout the house. Her mother always managed to find her, though, and made her socialize, or dance – _dance. Maybe…maybe I could invite Anna if that happens._

"Oh, your father and I are going to Nordre Øyeren for the weekend. Do you think you'll be okay here by yourself?"

Nordre Øyeren is a gorgeous lake about forty kilometres from Oslo; her parents bought a lake house there several years ago, and visit it often. Elsa didn't even need to think about saying yes; having the entire manor to herself…and Anna, Anna could come over again.

"Yeah, I think I can manage." She nodded, finishing her drink.

"Great, we'll pick you up after your appointment Friday, drop you off here, then we're just going to head out; hopefully we can avoid the traffic."

She couldn't wait to tell Anna.

* * *

"Extend just a _little_ further…there you go. Now try to twirl on it." Anna stood back, watching as Elsa executed a clumsy pirouette for fun. The two started laughing; Elsa gave a mock bow and straightened.

Today was Friday, and both of them were beyond excited for tonight. As soon as Anna finished her work day, she would be heading over to the manor, likely spending the night if there was a choice in the matter. She practically jumped off her couch when Elsa sent her the text.

The pair had managed to behave themselves quite well, aside from loaded looks and subtle seductive smiles. Even when they were in the pool they didn't cross the line; in fact, they hardly even approached it. They played their roles well, with the exception of Anna's sneak peek at Elsa's near naked silhouette while she was showering yesterday. The shape of it made her fingertips tingle with desire to touch. And tonight she _would_. She would touch her as much as she wanted.

After Elsa climbed into the back of her father's SUV, Anna stepped into Olaf's office quickly before her next appointment to hand in the day's report. Olaf quickly skimmed it and smiled as he put the file down.

"I knew you could do it. I think at this rate she'll be done within the next couple of weeks!"

"I'm so glad to hear that. So I'll be getting some of my patients back?"

"Yuuup! Mr. Oaken misses you, and I will have another newbie for you by then I think."

"Sounds good. Hey, Olaf? Could I leave a little early today if my afternoon wraps up sooner?"

"Sure, got plans?"

"Mmmhmm, I'm…hanging out with a friend tonight."

"No problem, you deserve it! Elsa's a handful."

_That's what I expect…_

* * *

' _Is it alright if I shower quickly once I get there?'_

' _Of course. See you soon'_

Elsa regretted having showered as soon as her parents dropped her off; she very much would have liked to have one with Anna again. _In the future, I'm sure there will be more._

When Anna arrived, she was greeted by a sweet kiss, and Elsa taking her hand to lead her to the guest room shower.

"You didn't show me this room last time, is it your bedroom?"

"It's the guest room. My old room is upstairs, but the shower in here is much nicer." She smiled as Anna turned on the bathroom light. The shower was enormous, and had multiple faucets. Anna couldn't wait to try it out. "Uhm…what did you want for dinner tonight? I can order something…"

"You know what; I haven't had pizza in a while. That sounds good to me."

Elsa nodded and reached into the linen closet for some towels.

"What kind do you want?"

"Hawaiian, please."

"Get out…"

"What?"

"That's my favourite." Elsa laughed and opened the shower door to instruct Anna on how to use it. Anna was smiling as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman from behind, giving her an affectionate squeeze. "Hmm, I could get used to that." Elsa let out a soft sigh then proceeded to explain the taps.

"I'll just…uhm, be in the kitchen, then."

"You don't want to join me?" Anna bit her lip coyly and leaned against the wall.

"I already showered…but…I guess I could after I call for pizza…" She strode over to Anna and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The redhead wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her throat softly, muttering against the porcelain skin.

"I would like that. I promise I won't get your…hair, wet."

Elsa's pulse quickened at the innuendo, and she sighed as she felt Anna's smile against her neck. _You are going to be the death of me._ "I'll be back in a few minutes."

She tore herself away and headed out to the kitchen, dialling the number for her favourite pizza place. _Twenty minutes, I'd better get in there quick._ She grinned as she walked briskly back to the guestroom. She hurried to undress and promptly replaced her foot attachment with the waterproof model before invading the shower.

It was like déjà vu; her arms slid around Anna's waist and pulled her back into Elsa's front. Anna gasped at the feeling of Elsa's breasts against her back. Her knees wobbled and she giggled softly before rinsing her hair. She turned around and took a moment to drink in Elsa's naked form. For the time in her life, Elsa wasn't shy; she simply stood there and allowed Anna to gaze for as long as she wanted. She was thankful that Anna paid her the same courtesy, her eyes ventured over every curve, every morsel of her that she could see. The redhead's stomach was exactly as she had imagined before, in this very shower. When their eyes met, Elsa stepped forward and took hold of Anna's chin, leaning in to kiss her as tenderly as possible.

"I'm so happy you're here…" She whispered into the kiss.

"Me too, Elsa. This is so much better than sneaking around." She very gently nipped at Elsa's bottom lip then felt a warm palm against her cheek. Elsa's thumb brushed along her cheekbone, and she smiled.

"I wish…I wish I could tell you what you've done for me." Elsa breathed, unsmiling. Anna's eyes shone exuberantly, very obviously touched by even those words alone.

"I can tell you what you've done for me, but for now…please, just kiss me. Don't stop until you have to breathe."

Elsa gladly obliged, seizing Anna's face with her hands and massaging her lips with her own. This kiss was the most passionate they had shared yet, and it had every inch of Anna's body aching for more. It lasted for several minutes, their heads tilted different directions, their tongues met, duelled, moved with and against one another. Their hands roamed slowly, savouring the feel of the other's soft skin.

What is it about showers that make them so erotic?

They slowed down, lips throbbing from the suckling, nipping and rubbing. Elsa let out a shaky breath and swept her thumb along Anna's jawline. "I should get out; the pizza will be here soon." She watched Anna nod and kissed her softly before letting her go.

"I'll be out right away, I just have to condition."

"Green bottle, trust me." She smirked and took a towel before stepping out.

It was refreshing that Elsa was being so kind to her; it showed Anna that she cared about more than just the sex. She was respectful, and she seemed happy just to have Anna with her, appreciating her kisses and touches. Past girlfriends, particularly Ariel seemed sex-obsessed, eager to forego any affection; maybe it was a lesbian thing…

The pizza was incredible, and Elsa discovered a newfound love for how vocal Anna was when she enjoyed what she was eating.

While she was standing at the sink rinsing the dishes, Anna snuck up behind Elsa and wrapped her arms around her again like in the bathroom. A happy 'hmm' sounded from her blonde, and she kissed her shoulder. "What should we do now?"

"Dessert?" Elsa replied, drying her hands and turning towards the fridge. "We have some really good chocolate pudding."

"Oooh! Yes, please!" Anna grinned and opened the cupboard that she saw Elsa take dishes from before, retrieving two small bowls. "Uhm…spoons?" She observed as Elsa pointed to the appropriate drawer as she brought out the glass container.

"Do you _always_ play with your food?" Elsa cocked an eyebrow at her when she put a tiny dollop of pudding on the tip of her nose, just like with the waffle batter.

"It's fun…" She purred as she leaned in and licked the confection off. Elsa blinked and felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Well, then…" She cleared her throat and dipped her finger in her own pudding.

"Don't you dare!" Anna grinned, moving to get up from her stool.

"Oh I see how it is, double standard, hey?" She bit her lip as she smiled, and held her finger out in front of her face. "Two can play that game." She flicked a small amount of the pudding with the very tip of her tongue. Anna's eyes suddenly became very focused on Elsa's actions. Elsa couldn't help the smile, and licked it again. Anna started moving closer, contemplating taking that pudding covered finger in her mouth. She leaned in slowly…

…and Elsa smeared it over her bottom lip before lunging to kiss her deeply.

"Mmm, chocolate!" They uttered in chorus then shared a giggle fit. Anna sobered the mood by taking Elsa's hand, and kissing it while looking at her fondly. Elsa swept some stray hair behind Anna's ear; it was still damp, and she noted it smelled like honey and oat.

"I think I know what we should do next…" Anna brushed her lips against Elsa's knuckles, and turned her head towards the hallway leading to the guestroom. Elsa felt her heart drop into her stomach, and carefully stepped forward, not wanting to seem too eager. She wrapped her remaining arm around Anna's waist and looked down at her oceanic eyes, which were now illuminated with lust.

"I think I agree." She leaned over and lightly kissed the tip of Anna's nose, then was promptly pulled by the redhead toward the hall.

To hell with the pudding.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Smut-a-hoy, mateys! And more music...**

* * *

Elsa loved how _vocal_ Anna was when she enjoyed what she was eating.

"Tha-that's…yeah, right there, right _there_!" Elsa cried out. Her flaxen hair was fanned out on the pillow, her legs were spread as wide as they could go, and unlike what Elsa thought a considerable time ago, Anna definitely did _not_ see it as 'sleeping with a mannequin'. Anna had been playing with her, pleasuring her, tickling her, kissing her everywhere. Licking her everywhere, biting her…oh god the biting.

"Mmm!" Anna exclaimed as Elsa grabbed a fistful of her hair, not from pain but from the arousing sensation with the pull. Little miss feisty pants was enacting revenge for the shower escapade at work, grinding her tongue against Elsa's swollen clit. She had already worked it so hard that the hood was completely ineffective. Elsa had never experienced sex _this_ good in her life.

Not that Elsa had many partners, but the few times she managed to find herself in bed with another woman were never like this. She never _cared_ as much as she does about Anna, and she was certain she never had someone who reciprocated said feeling. Anna was everything to her; she was the sun, moon and stars. She was the ocean, you can trust the ocean; she'll keep you floating. And Elsa was floating.

Anna was penetrating her slowly, painfully slowly, and with only one finger thus far. She seemed to be an expert at moving with bucking, swivelling hips, and her tongue never disconnected from Elsa's skin, in some instances she was latched on by a gentle suckle. _No wonder it's so swollen._

When the redhead upgraded to two fingers, Elsa's vision blurred. She clamped hard with the new invasion. "Oh-ho-ho!" Anna giggled and continued lapping. Elsa absolutely _loved_ how she reacted and interacted with her body; her enjoyment made it that much sexier…made Elsa _feel_ sexier.

For the first almost twenty minutes Anna simply would not leave Elsa's hip lines alone; it was as if she were obsessed.

" _You have the most gorgeous V I've ever seen!"_

" _Is that…is that code for something?" Anna's fingers trailed along the subject of which she was speaking, and Elsa understood. "Ooh…I see. You like that, do you?"_

_Anna was practically drooling as she nodded, and dipped her head in again to kiss along the solid muscle._

" _It makes smart people dumb." Anna muttered against her skin. Elsa laughed._

There was nothing funny about this, though. Elsa was close, _dangerously_ close. The way Anna was gently stretching her, gliding her tongue over her, pushing deeply…she sat up a little, looking down at the incredibly lascivious display, when Anna _curled_ her fingers.

"Fuck!" Was all she could manage as her hips jerked, and she quaked with her liberation. Anna smiled against her strip of curls and pressed a hot, wet kiss to her swollen core. Elsa started stroking her hair, staring at her gratefully.

Anna hoisted herself up and looked toward the bathroom. "Do you have mouthwash I could use?"

Elsa blinked. "You want to rinse?"

Anna tilted her head. "Don't you want me to?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Not particularly. I want you to come here." She pressed a finger to her own lips, Anna looked stunned.

"R-really? You don't mind?"

"Why on earth would I mind tasting myself on you?"

Anna beamed and lunged, catching Elsa's mouth in a passionate kiss. Elsa moaned loudly as she swept her tongue shamelessly across Anna's lips, eagerly cleaning her. Anna couldn't believe it, and it was so provocative. When they broke the kiss, Anna looked at her with disbelief. Elsa searched her eyes; Anna knew she wanted an explanation.

"My ex, she never…she always made me brush my teeth or use mouthwash before she'd let me kiss her after."

Elsa's eyebrows both rose and she pressed her lips together. "Well, there's a reason why she's your ex, then." Elsa smiled as Anna giggled and kissed the tip of her nose affectionately. "Unless you don't like it…I mean, if I did it, and then-"

"Shhh…" Anna smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. "I've always loved the idea of it; you're making that fantasy come true." Another kiss. Elsa groaned softly.

"It is absolutely true what they say about redheads." Elsa smirked at Anna as she repositioned herself against Elsa's side; cuddling close to her and draping her arm across her abdomen.

"Oh? What do _they_ say?"

"Red on the head, a freak in the bed." Elsa giggled as Anna gave her a playful nudge.

"Well it's absolutely _not_ true what they say about blondes." Her tone grew serious as she gazed luridly at Elsa. "You are the furthest from ditzy or dumb."

"That's because you don't have this…" Elsa pointed to her hips and grinned.

Anna started tickling her but was quickly counterattacked; the two rustled under the blanket for a long moment before Elsa had rolled over and pinned Anna's wrists. She lowered her head for a soft, loving kiss.

"God I love your eyes." Anna whispered. Elsa was pleasantly taken aback at the random compliment. She smiled and tilted her head questioningly.

"Oh?"

Anna mirrored the smile and ran her foot along Elsa's calf. "When I look into your eyes, I see the sky. They're so blue…like, husky blue. Oh! I'm not saying you're a dog! Oh god-"

Elsa's expression softened and she let go of Anna's wrists, bringing one of her hands down to caress her cheek. "Shhh, it's okay, I get what you mean."

"Really, though…your eyes are the sky."

"It's funny you say that, because do you know what I see when I look into yours?"

"What?" Anna's brow furrowed with interest.

"The ocean. And when you look out, at the ocean and the sky, they merge don't they? Blending as if they were just made to be one. They reflect, they join. They flow together beautifully." Elsa swallowed, slightly nervous that it was a little weird for her to say something like that so soon.

Tears welled up in Anna's eyes, and she wrapped her arms tightly around the woman above her, kissing her hard as the tears escaped down her cheeks. "No one has ever said something so _beautiful_ to me before, Elsa."

"I've never _seen_ someone so beautiful before." Elsa smiled and rest her forehead against Anna's, closing her eyes briefly, letting out a soft sigh. "Can I say something crazy?"

"I love crazy, fire away." Anna giggled, but Elsa didn't smile. She nuzzled her and leaned back a little, looking into the ocean again.

"I…I want you to know how you make me feel, Anna." She drew in a breath, and seemed to have a fresh wave of nervousness wash over her. Anna just lay patiently, watching her glacial eyes.

"Before you, I never knew what I was capable of. You make me feel like anything is possible, and that makes me…not want to shut myself in anymore." Her bottom lip quivered. Anna leaned upward and gave her a soft kiss.

"Go on, I'm listening…"

"I…" She smiled as her eyes filled with tears. She blinked them back. "I felt like my life was over, but because of you, a door has opened for me, and I feel like my life has just begun."

Anna kissed her again, and ran her fingers through her hair, breathing in every word she said. Her chest swelled. "How is that crazy?"

"Well…we haven't known each other for very long…"

"We haven't known each other for long, space wise, but we've spent hours together almost every day for a month. I think that counts for something."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Elsa was beaming, now. And Anna just giggled, squeezing her tightly.

* * *

"Why don't you make me some of those pancakes?"

"Shower first; you gave me a workout, Elsa." She chortled and kissed the side of the blonde's neck. It was ten in the morning, and they had been awake since eight. Elsa already had… _breakfast_ in bed, discovering that Anna also was very vocal when she was _being_ eaten.

_Mmm, breakfast in bed._ She grinned as she watched Anna leave the confines of the blanket, naked as the day she was born. She snapped out of it and pulled back the covers, moving to join her. She popped on her foot and practically jogged to the bathroom.

Thankfully all the ingredients needed to make pancakes were available. Elsa sat at the kitchen counter, watching Anna prepare their breakfast. She giggled as the redhead danced to her own humming.

_She has such a perfect ass…_

"So…what _is_ contemporary dancing, anyway?"

"You've never seen it before?" Anna replied, looking mildly surprised.

"Can't say that I have…I don't really know what it is. I've seen ballet and jazz, but I'm not sure I really understand what contemporary is."

Anna looked upward in thought, trying to figure out how best to describe the style.

"It's…the most free form of dance, to me. It has some ballet aspects with the jumping and twirling, but it's more expressive. You can really show emotion with it, and it's kind of fun to fall a lot." Anna giggled. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Fall a lot?"

"Yeah, contemporary dances have a lot of falling and recovering type moves. Wanna see?"

Elsa nodded and Anna reached for her phone.

"Here, I'll show you one of my favourite dances." She queued the video and handed it to Elsa before turning her attention back to the frying pan.

Elsa held the phone horizontally to make the video bigger, and waited for it to load. _Addiction-Kayla and Kupono._

"So You Think You Can Dance Canada?" Elsa cocked an eyebrow, watching the pre-dance explanation. The dance would be about what the title suggested; addiction. She listened intently as the dancers disclosed their feelings on the routine. Anna stole some glances to see Elsa's reaction.

The way they moved together was like synchronized chaos; their arms scrambled, they hit the floor, rolled around, twirled, kicked…it was beautiful. She understood what Anna meant when she said that contemporary allowed the dancers to express emotion; she felt what the dancers felt, saw the conflict, the struggle of the female dancer trying to rid herself of her partner; addiction.

"Wow…" Elsa whispered as the video ended. Anna smiled and tilted her head at the blonde.

"Do you like it?"

"You can dance like _that_?" Her blues eyes looked mesmerized, as if she were already imagining what Anna would look like dancing that way.

"Mmhmm. I can show you after breakfast if you want."

Elsa nodded enthusiastically. "Please…"

* * *

Elsa now understood Anna's side of the waffles vs. pancakes debate; breakfast was remarkably delicious, possibly just because Anna made them but she didn't care either way. She decided that it would be perfectly acceptable if Anna did it again, and again… Every morning, even. Her figure be damned.

The couple wandered out of the kitchen and to what was known as "The Ballroom"; a large spacious area of the house that was meant for gatherings or parties. It could easily accommodate fifty people without them being crowded. Anna noticed the ceiling mounted speakers and looked to Elsa, pointing upward to indicate what she was thinking.

"Oh, you want music? Hold on." Elsa walked across to a small closet, opening the door revealed a rather elaborate looking stereo system. Several different cables hung off of small hooks secured to the back of the door.

"What kind of music do you want? I can hook your phone up. I used to do that with my iPod when I was younger, if my parents went out I could blast my music in here." She chuckled lightly.

"Yeah! Here…" Anna swiped the screen on her phone until she found the song she was looking for; Collide, by Howie Day. "Is there a chair you can sit on?" Anna watched Elsa plug the auxiliary cable into her phone.

Elsa reached further into the closet and brought out a folding chair, handing it to Anna. She took it out toward the middle of the room and opened it. Elsa pressed play and walked to the chair, taking a seat as a guitar riff sounded through the speakers.

" _The dawn is breaking…a light shining through_

_You're barely waking…and I'm tangled up in you"_

Anna leapt across the floor and twirled a few times along with the music, Elsa was smiling as she watched the nimble redhead.

" _Even the best fall down sometimes…even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind…you and I collide"_

Anna gracefully fell to the floor and sprung back up just as quickly, matching the words being sung. She turned towards Elsa and shuffled up to her, stopped within inches, almost _colliding_ with her. Elsa bit her lip, entranced by the performance.

" _I'm quiet you know…you make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know…I'm always on your mind"_

Anna crossed the floor with long, fluid strides towards Elsa again, and lifted her leg over Elsa's lap before settling herself upon it.

" _Even the best fall down sometimes…even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back…you fall in time_

_I finally find…you and I collide"_

Elsa's one hand found Anna's lower back while the other cupped her cheek. Anna leaned in and kissed her softly. The meaning of the lyrics was not lost on Elsa; she realized why Anna had chosen it, and expressed her appreciation through the kiss. Anna pulled back to catch her breath, still panting from the exertion of dancing. As the song faded to its finish, the two stared into one anothers' eyes; Elsa's hand migrated from Anna's cheek up to her hair.

"That was beautiful." She smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Anna's chin.

The next song began with a low thrumming bass line, pulsing at a similar rhythm to Elsa's heart at the moment. Anna's eyebrow raised and she grinned seductively as a female singer began.

" _Hands down…I'm too proud, for love. Though with eyes shut, it's you that I'm thinking of"_

A male voice was introduced.

" _But how we move from A to B it can't be up to me, 'cause you don't know who I was before you, but basically you see a change in me, I'd be losing, so I just ignore you, yeah…_

_But you're on my mind, my mind, my mind, my mind, my mind…oh…and maybe in time, in time, in time I'll tell you I'm a little bit, a little bit, a little bit in love with you…"_

Anna's shoulders began to swivel slowly with the beat, and her hips gyrated just as slowly. Elsa's eyes widened and her hands moved to Anna's hips for the ride. The redhead brought her hands up Elsa's chest and around her neck, lifting her legs to wrap them around her waist and the back of the chair…then she slowly lowered herself backward, Elsa's eyes followed, still wide as could be.

" _I hope they never find out…what they already know, know, know…"_

Anna's body writhed as if a slow surge was coursing through her and passing to Elsa, who contorted with her at the same unhurried pace as if they were riding the same wave together. Anna slowly rose back up, and with a masterful squeeze of her legs brought herself closer to Elsa, pressing their fronts together. In one swift motion, her hands were in Elsa's hair, grabbing the strands to pull her head back and expose her throat. Anna grazed her neck softly with her teeth before latching onto the creamy skin and sucking carefully; not enough to bruise, but enough to get her point across.

Elsa couldn't help the buck, and one hand desperately grasped Anna's shirt while the other squeezed her hip. This was intoxicating, and Elsa was powerless to stop the copious amount of kisses Anna relentlessly planted along seemingly every inch of her neck. She swallowed hard as she felt Anna's mouth move down to her collarbone, and suddenly became aware of how wet this behavior had made her.

She imagined that this must have been how she made Anna feel when she cornered her in the shower at the clinic; vulnerable, unable to control her need and completely at the mercy of the person touching and kissing her. Elsa welcomed this new-found desire to submit herself to someone, and let out a long, low moan of appreciation to her captor.

" _You can teach me many things; I'm just scared to learn a lesson…"_

* * *

**A/N: So if you're curious…the second song is Little Bit, by Drake ft. Lykke Li. SUCH a good song. I would also recommend watching "Addiction-Kayla and Kupono" on u-toob, it's very emotional and beautifully done.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Let's Dance is going to be coming to a close relatively soon, but fear not, I have other projects in the works and won't be gotten rid of so easily ;)**

**As always, thank you for the continued support, feel free to PM me! Even just to say hi, I'm very friendly ^.^**

* * *

_Why didn't I ever think about how_ awesome _dating a dancer could be? They're muscular, fit, and fuuuuuck are they flexible…_

It was Sunday; Anna had spent two nights with Elsa, and it had been the most perfect weekend. She grinned as she relived Saturday in her mind, starting to think very seriously about getting her life back on track. She needed to drive again, get back to her apartment again…

The sound of a car pulling up the driveway drew her attention away from her thoughts and to the front door. She walked over and unlocked it pre-emptively, standing in the entryway to greet them.

"Elsa!" Her mother called happily after opening the car door. Elsa gave a little wave and watched as they grabbed their bags and headed inside. They both seemed oddly pleased with themselves, like they were keeping something from her…

"Elsa, we need to talk." Mr. Nordstrom said matter-of-factly. "I have to tell you something very important."

She nodded her acknowledgement as she closed the door, turning to look at her mother for any sort of indication as to whether it was a good thing, or a bad thing. Her mother gave no hint, and just headed towards the kitchen.

"Should we…should we go to your office?" Elsa tilted her head, and was surprised to see a rare smile appear on her father's face.

"No, let's just follow your mother into the kitchen." He extended his arm in that direction, and Elsa joined her mother at the bar counter.

"What's going on?" Her gaze interchanged between her mother and father, their expressions growing even more excited.

"Well, remember how I mentioned there may be a merger between the Auto Haus and Volkswagen?"

Elsa nodded.

"It's happening. I sealed the deal on Thursday, signed the papers Friday, and that is why I whisked your mother away to the lake; we needed to celebrate."

"You couldn't tell me on Friday?"

"No, I wanted to surprise your mother first." He rubbed his wife's back and smiled again.

 _Twice within a few minutes…wow, dad._ She didn't want to think about how they "celebrated"; their weekend probably wasn't much different than hers and Anna's.

"So, you know what that means, as much as you dread it…" Her mother added.

"Hmm?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right…a party." She sighed softly, but didn't appear to be as bothered by it as her parents thought she would be. In fact, she seemed to even be slightly amenable to the idea.

"I'll see about arranging it at one of the hotels, maybe. I don't think everyone would fit in here." Mr. Nordstrom stood up and walked to the fridge for a drink. "Ah, you finished that pudding. Good."

The corner of Elsa's mouth twitched, but she kept it under control and nodded instead. "It was delicious, I couldn't…resist."

"So…Elsa. Your mother and I were also discussing the prospect of you coming back to work." Her father rejoined them at the bar.

"You seem to be recovering so well, sweetie." Her mother smiled. This was still so odd for Elsa, seeing her parents smiling, and even…happy. She couldn't decide if the accident was the best thing that could have happened between her and her parents. It certainly was positive in the sense that it led her to Anna…

"Yeah, Anna has really gotten me up off the floor, so to speak." Elsa nodded, lips pursed. "I was actually thinking about that before you guys got home; I want to drive again, and maybe go back to my apartment."

Mr. Nordstrom leaned back slightly, taking in a deep breath. He obviously felt concerned about one or both of those suggestions.

"What? You don't think I can?" Elsa rebuffed.

"It's not that, I'm just worried that-"

"Maybe it's too soon, sweetie." Her mother interrupted, hoping that she just saved her husband from saying something too harsh.

"Well, if I can swim and jump…it's the left foot anyway; you need the right to drive." Elsa rationalized. Both her parents let out synchronized sighs and her father leaned forward.

"Why don't you wait until at least Friday, hmm? According to the head therapist, this should be your last week of treatment."

"I could ask Anna if she feels that I might be fit to drive again." She offered, her father looked to her mother then shook his head.

"No. You should wait."

* * *

' _OMG it finally happened'_ Anna was so excited to update Sven; she had hardly made it through the door.

' _What did?'_ Sven replied.

" _We…you know ;)'_

' _Yeah!? Right on! Good 4 u!'_

' _Thanks, now we're on the home stretch'_

' _Just behave and you'll b fine. No more funny business in the pool'_

' _I know. It won't happen again. I can't thank u enough for covering my ass'_ She sat on her couch and let out a happy sigh.

' _U would do the same 4 me'_

Anna smiled and set her phone down on the coffee table. This was going to be the last week; just seven more days of keeping her cool with Elsa during their appointments.

 _That should be easy enough…maybe I should be mean and dance with her a little more._ She grinned at her thought and let out a little giggle. _She'd probably just prefer to watch you dance, anyway. She seemed to like that a lot yesterday…_

Anna decided that she would dance more often for Elsa if this went well; she could see herself and Elsa spending an evening together, Elsa would be on the couch enjoying a drink or something, and Anna would be dancing for her.

She imagined this would most likely happen at Elsa's apartment, seeing as Anna's was considerably small, and there was no way that Elsa's apartment would be small. Hell, she probably had the penthouse suite of whatever building she lived in.

The thought made her miss Elsa, even though she just left her barely two hours ago. The weekend was wonderful; she had a better time with Elsa than she had with any of her past girlfriends – _wait, girlfriend. Is she…I mean, we've slept together…_

She bit her lip and suddenly felt a little nervous about the whole idea, and started wondering if it would be awkward for her to text Elsa and ask her how she felt about their…status.

"Maybe I should wait. Maybe she'll use the term first? Gah…" She stood up from the couch as she talked to herself and headed to her fridge, taking out a bottle of water and unscrewing the cap. "I shouldn't dwell on this, it's just silly."

 _But let's face it, I'm yours…_ She smiled to herself as she thought.

* * *

"He wasn't very supportive of it; actually he kind of cut me off when I tried to argue." Elsa let out a long breath with her stretch. Anna had a quizzical look on her face as she regarded Elsa, pondering about whether or not there was anything she could do to help.

"What if I gave him my professional opinion?"

"That probably won't work; that was the argument I tried and he shot it down." Elsa grunted as she repositioned herself into a cross-legged sit. "What _is_ your professional opinion, anyway?"

"I already told you! You can totally drive again; you should have any problem at all."

"Would you…nah, never mind."

"What?" Anna tilted her head.

Elsa glanced around the room to be sure they were alone and out of earshot. "Would you be willing to pick me up tonight? We could go to my apartment and get my car…"

Anna blinked and pressed her lips together in thought. If something happened, she couldn't forgive herself, but on the other hand, she wanted Elsa to do what she wanted to do again.

"I don't know, Elsa. I mean…how about this: I'll pick you up, and we can go to an empty parking lot, and you can try driving my car?"

Elsa smiled and nodded in agreement. "That sounds good to me, if you don't mind, I mean. I just thought we should get mine because I didn't want to-"

"Oh come on, my piece of shit Volvo already has a few dents and whatnot; it'll be fine." She giggled and gave Elsa a quick affectionate knee rub. "Let's go hang out with Richard Simmons!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and got up quickly, following Anna to the smaller therapy room with the TV.

" _Okay! And four, and three, and two…"_

" _Great! Just two more and you're done!"_

Anna continuously stole glances at Elsa, noticing the rather attractive flush on her cheeks and sheen of sweat starting to coat her shoulders. She _loved_ it when Elsa wore tank tops; they made it easier for subtle touching. She paused the disc for a breather, and turned to grab them some water.

"Thanks. This one is a little more…strenuous." Elsa smiled as she took a gulp. Anna smiled at her and nodded, then sat down in one of the chairs against the wall, Elsa joined her and leaned her knee over to touch Anna's.

"Elsa…can I ask you something?" She sounded somewhat nervous. Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked into her teal eyes.

"Of course, you can ask me anything." She took another sip.

"Are we…do you…" Anna looked down to the floor and shook her head. "We shouldn't talk about this here, just forget about it."

"Anna…what's wrong?" It took every bit of willpower Elsa had to not reach over and take the redhead's hand.

"I just -what _are_ we?" Anna bit her lip as she saw Elsa gave her a confused look. "It's been kind of eating away at me. What do you see us as?"

"Uhm…well, currently we're being a bit incognito about the whole thing, but I…I guess we're…" Elsa blinked and paused for a moment, wanting to make sure she said this right.

"I know we have to be careful…" Anna looked back down to the floor again.

Elsa began in a whisper. "If I could kiss you right now, and touch your face, it would make saying this so much easier. You mean _a lot_ to me, Anna. I won't push it and say something crazy like: 'you mean everything to me', but it's starting to feel that way, if I'm being honest."

Anna's eyes widened slightly, and her lips twitched, wanting to smile.

"You're my friend, my lover, my personal cheerleader..." Elsa smiled and gazed at Anna earnestly. "And the day that I can finally say, without fear of you getting into trouble, that I am yours and you are mine, I will say it proudly."

Anna felt a severe tension, like her whole body had just become spring loaded. Her eyes stung, her nose tingled, but she breathed deeply and kept it at bay. "You are the sweetest…" She smiled very widely and looked back down to the floor, letting out a laugh.

"Don't worry about my feelings for you, Anna. They are very much there, and they are very serious. One day I'll be able to say I'm your girlfriend, but for now, we have to wait until that's possible. It hurts me as much as it hurts you, I'm sure."

"You have _no_ idea how badly I want to kiss you right now…" Anna's cheeks flushed, and she bit her lip as she smiled up at the blonde.

"I do…believe me, I _do_ …" Elsa's eyes trailed down to the suppressed smile, and she shivered slightly. "You have to pick me up tonight."

Anna smirked as she stood up from her seat and sashayed towards the garbage can purposefully. Elsa swallowed hard and crumpled the paper cup in her hand before tossing it at the feisty fox.

"Hey!" Anna giggled and picked it up, tossing it in the garbage before starting the video again.

* * *

Elsa found it odd that the prospect of her going out in the evening, alone, bothered her parents less than the idea of her driving again. She managed to convince them that she was going for a long walk, and wouldn't be back until later; she supposed that since they knew she liked to run late at night it wasn't worrisome.

Anna was parked almost a block away, waiting for Elsa to join her.

"Hey you." Anna smiled as Elsa settled herself in the passenger seat and closed the door. She immediately leaned towards Anna for a kiss, which lasted a little longer than intended, but neither one minded.

"So, where are we going?" Elsa reached for the seatbelt.

"I was thinking that the mall parking lot should be as good a place as any."

Elsa nodded and Anna started the car. They circled around and picked out the most open lot they could find before parking and switching. Elsa chuckled as she adjusted the seat; her legs are considerably longer.

"Okay…wow it feels great to be in the driver's seat again." Elsa smiled as she let out a soft sigh. Anna smiled as well and leaned back a little, wanting to watch how happy Elsa was becoming.

"How does your foot feel?"

"Which one?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her, snickering as Anna stuck her tongue out.

"The prosthetic."

"It feels fine; no different than before. Can I just…go?"

Anna nodded and watched as Elsa shifted into drive and started off, driving across the parking lot easily. It really felt the same as it did before, except she was driving a considerably small car, lower to the ground, and she hadn't driven for over a month. Within a few minutes, however, it was like nothing changed.

"Well, I'm convinced." Anna giggled and looked out the window, watching the exterior of the building whisk past.

"Can I take us to my place, then?"

Anna blinked and turned her head sharply to look at Elsa, feeling a pleasant fluttering sensation in her stomach. "You want to go to your apartment?"

"I brought the keys, and my car keys…you _did_ say that you wanted to go for a ride in a luxury vehicle…remember?"

"That's true, I did." Anna thought for a moment, and nodded. She trusted Elsa completely, and just waved her arm playfully. "Onward, Jeeves!"

Elsa laughed joyfully and turned to exit the parking lot, still having absolutely no trouble merging with the traffic. In barely five minutes they were pulling up to a ramp leading into the basement of what Anna figured was Elsa's building. She did a double take when the realization hit her; it wasn't huge, but it was gorgeously designed. Modern, sleek, and obviously very high class.

Elsa pulled out a cluster of keys from her pocket, and rolled down the window. She pressed a fob against a grey panel, and drove slowly down into the parkade. Anna's eyes widened as she noticed the array of very expensive cars parked here.

"I feel like my car might be an embarrassment…" She commented quietly. Elsa just laughed and shook her head.

"There is nothing wrong with Vivian."

Anna blinked. "Vivian?"

"I've named your car; she's a Vivian."

It was Anna's turn to laugh; she rubbed the dashboard in a circular motion as if she were petting it. "Good girl, Vivian."

Elsa smiled and turned into what looked like a more exclusive part of the parkade; a stunning ice blue coloured SUV was parked with an empty stall behind it, separated from the rest of the line of stalls. Elsa pulled into the empty spot; of course that gorgeous car was hers.

"Wow…that's…"

"Audrey." Elsa chimed proudly.

"Wait…" Anna caught on, and laughed softly. "So Vivian the Volvo, Audrey the Audi?"

Elsa laughed heartily and nodded. "You got it." She leaned over and kissed Anna's cheek quickly before handing the keys over and opening the door to get out.

"She's gorgeous, Elsa."

"She was my birthday gift last year." Elsa ran her hand across the hood as she strolled over to the driver's side. The lights flickered as she unlocked it.

"Which is…when?"

"December twenty first."

"The winter solstice? Cool!" Anna opened the door and hopped in. _Oh Gods this seat is nice…_

"And when is yours, Anna?"

"June twenty fourth. Don't forget! I expect something." She chortled and put on her seatbelt. When Elsa started the engine, it purred so smoothly Anna's eyes widened in wonder. "Oooh…"

Elsa let out a happy sigh and gripped the steering wheel; she missed her baby so much. She shifted and headed back towards the door they had just come in through.

The drive was so relaxing; Anna rolled her window down and enjoyed the evening breeze as they cruised around downtown. Elsa was elated to be back in her car, one of her escapes. She was particularly pleased to notice that she had been out for just a little less than an hour, and her phone hadn't rang…she wanted to stay with Anna for a little longer.

"I _love_ your car, Elsa. It's literally like riding in a cloud."

"Wanna take her for a spin?"

Anna blinked and straightened in her seat. "M-me? What? Drive this? No no no…I couldn't."

"I drove yours, it's only fair."

"Mine is a beat up old bucket! This is a luxury car!"

"Anna, Vivian is not a _bucket_ ; she is a wonderful, hardy specimen. Who has been well loved…"

"You really don't mind?" Anna sounded hopeful, but didn't need to, Elsa's mind was pretty much made up as she was already pulling over.

"Come on, switch with me."

Elsa smiled as she opened her door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"How do you…where's the-?" Anna looked absolutely adorable trying to figure out the seat controls; Elsa purposefully just sat back and watched in amusement.

"Elsa! Where are the things?"

Elsa laughed loudly and reached over to point. "The seat adjusters are buttons on the side, and you can tilt the steering wheel with this lever here…"

Anna squealed as the seat moved forward. Elsa laughed again and gave her shoulder an affectionate pat. "There you go, you got it."

"Wow, this is so…nice." Anna bit her lip and looked to Elsa. "Where should I go?"

"Do you remember how to get back to my place?"

"No, but if you just tell me I can take us there." Anna gripped the steering wheel, looking like she was ready for a drag race.

"Turn left up at the four-way there…"

Anna didn't want to drive down into the parkade, too nervous that she would damage the gorgeous vehicle. Elsa laughed as she readjusted her seat. "You don't _seem_ this short…"

After backing into her parking stall, Elsa turned off the ignition and let out a satisfied sigh. "Anna…thank you for doing this with me. It meant a lot."

"I was happy too, baby." Anna smiled then immediately looked stunned. "Uhm…"

"Baby?" Elsa raised an eyebrow as a grin crept over her lips.

"Honey? Sweetie?"

"Not sweetie, my mom calls me that…baby is…nice." Elsa nodded approvingly and unbuckled her seatbelt. "What should I call you?"

Anna pondered for a moment, and then looked down shyly. "You know what I've always wanted to be called? 'Love'. No one has ever called me that before, and anytime I hear someone use it I just…I really like it."

"Okay… _love_." Elsa smiled as she leaned in to kiss Anna's neck. She nuzzled the tip of her nose against Anna's ear and kissed behind it. Anna's smiled couldn't be wider.

"So…are you going to…take me up?" Anna smiled against her lips.

"You want to?"

"How long until your parents start to worry?" Anna unbuckled.

Elsa pulled out her phone and saw there were no new messages or missed calls; she shrugged and looked up at Anna again. "I'm not worried, yet. I can at least let you see it."

"Wait…before we do, I have to know; is it the penthouse?"

Elsa blinked and let out a small chortle. "How did you know?"

"I just…I guessed." Anna opened her door. Elsa shook her head, still laughing and got out, locked, and walked up to Anna. She took the redhead's hand and entwined their fingers as they headed for the elevator.

Elsa had to enter a code, and insert a special key into a panel that opened after the code was accepted. Anna blinked and couldn't help but snicker.

"This is some reeeal James Bond kind of shit, Elsa."

"I know, it's safe and secure though."

The elevator opened to reveal a dark grey hallway; the walls were obviously concrete, and there were dark coloured oak beams interlaced with the slabs. Anna eagerly waited as Elsa unlocked the large steel door, opening it slowly before ducking in to turn on the lights.

"God it's nice to be home." Elsa breathed and stepped inside, Anna close behind. Her jaw dropped and her eyebrows rose as she scanned the space. Not only was it the penthouse…it was a _loft_. The roof was a cathedral style, beautifully sloped with windows along it. The walls were decorated with tasteful minimalist art, mostly ice blue and grey in color. _That's so Elsa…_

There was a massive space right in the middle of the living room, perfect for dancing, she thought, and she could see a portion of the large kitchen. On one side of the massive room there was a gas fireplace which looked like it had hardly ever been used, and on the opposite end a sectional couch was placed close to an enormous TV mounted on the wall. Two large tower speakers were positioned on each end of the television, and Anna noticed three –no, four different consoles along a slim shelf under the TV.

By the kitchen, a narrow wood staircase led up to the balcony overlooking the living room. She could see what looked like an office area, and a couple of doors. Elsa turned around and smiled at Anna's awe-filled expression.

"Want a tour?"

"Hell yes, please." Anna craned her neck upward to the windows. "You live here alone?"

"Yep. My dad bought this place several years ago when the market was very buyer-friendly, and he had it renovated for me as a graduation gift from college."

"Wow…that kind of thing just doesn't happen."

"Yeah…at first I actually wasn't too happy about it. My parents have never really allowed me to be overly independent." She frowned; Anna looked to her and walked over.

"I didn't mean-"

"No no, don't worry about it." Elsa smiled and took both of Anna's hands, pulling her closer. "When I first moved in I swept the place for cameras and recording devices." She snickered. "Remember how I told you that I've always been told what to do? It's true…but I've really come to love this place. They leave me alone when I'm here."

"It's beautiful, Elsa. Did you decorate it yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm not big on art, but I really like the stuff I hung up. I find it soothing, actually."

"Me too." Anna smiled and gave her hands an affectionate squeeze. "They instantly reminded me of you."

Elsa blushed and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest…"

There were two bedrooms upstairs, a bathroom, and a small library nook at the top of the stairs. The shelves were full of books about economics, financial management and other such literature one would expect an accountant to have. Elsa's bedroom was massive; her king sized bed was up against the farthest corner of the room, which didn't surprise Anna.

The ensuite bathroom was magnificent: the walls had slate accents, and it had a beautiful shower, much like the one in Elsa's parents' guest room. _Mmm…shower…_ Anna grinned as she momentarily imagined the things she would no doubt do in the future with Elsa within those four glass panels.

Elsa walked over to her bed and flopped down onto it.

"I miss my bed…" She sighed. "I wish my dad wasn't being such an asshole…I could drive myself home every night, and to my appointments for the rest of this week."

"Keep at him; I'm sure he'll finally believe you."

"You don't know my father…he's…"

"Severe? I remember." Anna smiled and lay down beside her, rolling over to wrap her arm across Elsa's midsection.

"Hey, after this week is over…you're welcome here whenever I'm home, okay?"

"Be careful, I might just take you up on that offer. My place is a _dump_ compared to your palace." Anna chortled and pressed a kiss to Elsa's shoulder.

"Take me up on it, then." She grinned, leaning over to kiss Anna's cheek. The two embraced and kissed each other several times before Elsa's phone finally chimed in her pocket. She let out an agitated sigh and checked the text.

' _Where are you'_

Elsa typed a response and put her phone away. "Can you take me back, love?"

Anna smiled at the term of endearment; it even sounded natural coming from Elsa. She nodded and sat up, patting Elsa's tummy encouragingly.

* * *

"I was ready to get in the car and look for you."

"Sorry, father. I just…needed a long walk."

"In your condition, it's not smart, Elsa!"

"My _"condition"_? I'm doing just fine. I can even run on this!" She pointed down to the prosthetic and glared at him angrily. He growled and walked away, retreating up the stairs. Elsa's mother was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest. She shook her head and looked to Elsa apologetically.

"He worries more than you know, sweetie."

"Well he sure has a funny way of showing it."

Mrs. Nordstrom nodded and peered down the hall to be sure he was gone before approaching Elsa.

"So…whose car was that?"

Elsa froze. Her eyes shifted side to side as she looked into her mother's. "What car…"

"I had to grab something from the car when you left; I saw you get into a sedan a little way down the block."

A lump formed in Elsa's throat, the kind that wouldn't go down no matter how hard she swallowed. She slipped her hands into her pockets and cast her gaze downward. "…a friend."

"A friend…named Anna?" Mrs. Nordstrom raised her eyebrow, still watching Elsa's face.

"Y-yeah…"

"Elsa…I don't think that's wholly appropriate, do you?" She sounded more concerned than cross, which surprised Elsa enough to draw her eyes back upward again.

"We only have this week left, then we can-"

"I thought you were over _that_." Her mother cut her off, again sounding more concerned than anything else.

"No, mother. It's not something you just _get over_. It's not just a phase…"

"I see…so you two are…seeing each other?"

Elsa nodded, worrying her bottom lip almost shamefully; but she wasn't ashamed, she adored Anna. She was _falling_ for Anna. No one had ever made her feel this way before. "It isn't…it isn't a bad thing, mother."

"I…I actually can't disagree, Elsa. You've seemed so…happy, over the last month. She really has had an effect on you, hasn't she?"

"Absolutely. She has given me confidence, and hope."

Her mother smiled softly and stepped closer, hesitating at first, but she wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "I don't understand it, but…if it makes you happy, and makes you feel like you are being who you are, then I'll accept it."

Elsa blinked. Her eyes filled with tears and she slowly, shakily returned the embrace. _Mom…_

"Th-thank you…I can't –this means so much to me, mother. _She_ means so much to me…"

"I'll think about how we'll tell your father; he will have to know eventually." She lightly stroked Elsa's back before letting her go. "Are you hungry? I made some cucumber sandwiches."

"I would love one." Elsa smiled and they both headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Tuesday flew by, and Anna could only hope that the remaining three days could go so quickly. The sooner Elsa was finished, the sooner Anna could calm her nerves. She was sitting at her desk, organizing some paperwork to finalize Elsa's case; her folder was relatively thin in comparison to other patient files. Anna could swear that she had broken another record, and having Elsa rehabilitated in a month did not go unrecognized by Olaf. He was seriously considering giving her more patients after this.

"You're a miracle worker." He sighed from the doorway.

"Olaf! Come in." Anna smiled as her eyes followed him as he took a seat.

"So, these are Miss Nordstrom's last few days! You should be proud of yourself, Anna."

"Thank you, I definitely am." She closed the folder and set it aside. She had called Olaf in to ask for his help in convincing Elsa's father to let her drive.

"You wanted to chit chat?"

"Yes, I was wondering if there was any way that we could…get it down on paper or something that Elsa is fit to drive."

"Is she confident that she can?"

"Definitely; if she can swim, run on a treadmill, and even dance, she can definitely drive." Anna pursed her lips, happy that she had successfully presented enough evidence without revealing what she had done last night.

"Well, I suppose I could send Mr. Nordstrom an email saying that Elsa has expressed a desire to drive again, and that nothing is impeding her from doing so."

"Would you? I know she would appreciate it _so_ much. She misses her apartment and her car, and-"

"Oh? She told you all this?"

"Yeah, of course." Anna felt her palms begin to sweat. "She told me everything she wants to do again; remember how she wants to ski?"

"Oh, that's right. And driving is easier than skiing in this case." He chortled. "I'll fire off that e-mail after lunch. Are you joining Sven and I?"

"Sure! I'm done with her file, so let's go."

* * *

Mr. Nordstrom sighed as he read the e-mail he received from Olaf, mildly irritated that his daughter obviously chose to press it, but he couldn't argue with the experts. Oddly enough he found himself feeling somewhat disappointed; it was pleasantly surprising how much he enjoyed having Elsa home again.

"Honey, I have the monthly fiscal report whenever you want to –what's the matter?" His wife paused in front of his desk, coil booklet in hand.

"I just received an e-mail from the clinic, and they've cleared Elsa to drive again."

"Oh? You seem…sad."

"I was just…it's nothing. I'll take her to her apartment after dinner, or work if she's eager."

"Anders…I liked having her home, too. But it's time." She smiled and sat down in one of the chairs, placing the booklet on his desk. "That girl is really something, isn't she?"

"Who?" He reached for the fiscal report and opened it to skim through.

"Her therapist, Anna."

"Hmm. Well, she certainly did what I asked."

"I think she has been really good for Elsa; the two of them seem to be close." She treaded carefully, but was interested in his reaction to the suggestion. He raised his eyes from the page.

"That's…what do you mean?"

"Well, she ran into her at the mall that one day and spent the afternoon with her. She has spoken very highly of her…I think they may have become friends." She shrugged nonchalantly, still playing her little game. Her husband nodded slightly and dropped his gaze to the page again.

"I've noticed that her spirits certainly seem to have been lifted; she never was one to have a lot of friends."

"Your influence, dear."

He grumbled and turned the page. "Suits me just fine."

"Did you arrange for the party yet?"

"I'm still waiting for a call back from Grand Rica; that's where I want to have it. No one else will do."

"Remember when you took me there for our ten year anniversary?" She raised her eyebrow suggestively and smiled at him when he met her gaze.

"Precisely why nowhere else will do…"

* * *

Elsa was so ecstatic when her father gave her the good news, she didn't even want to bother waiting. She ran to the guestroom and immediately began packing, much to both her parents' disappointment.

"Listen, Elsa…this whole thing has…brought us a little closer together, wouldn't you agree?" Her mother's tone was hopeful, and it caused Elsa to turn around and nod her acknowledgement. "Would you consider visiting us a little more often? We only ever saw you at work, before."

"I will, mother. I promise. You both have been very good to me during this whole thing, I can't deny that. It's been…well, lovely, if I'm being honest."

She was still so formal with her parents; Anna was the only person she could really let herself relax around. She was planning on surprising Anna tonight with dinner in celebration.

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetie. We wanted to be there for you."

"And you were, and I appreciate it more than I can say. You took very good care of me." Elsa smiled and walked over to give her mother a quick hug, then turned back to her bag and zipped it up. Her father was waiting at the front door.

Mr. Nordstrom parked at the front entrance to Elsa's building, clearing his throat quickly before she had the chance to bolt out. She unbuckled her seatbelt, but turned to regard him.

"You're sure you'll be able to get yourself over there in the morning?"

"Of course, father. I'm going to head out right away to replenish my groceries, and then I'll settle back in for the evening.

Once she was inside her loft, she set her bag down and immediately pulled out her phone to text Anna.

' _Have any plans tonight?'_

' _Nope, want me to pick you up?'_

' _How about I come to you ;) what's your address?'_

' _Yay Olaf! I asked him to email ur dad 4 u'_

' _You're too wonderful. I want to treat you to dinner, want me to bring sushi?'_

' _You don't have to, Elsa! I wanted you to be back home'_

' _I want to. And right now I want to be with you'_

' _Then come get me ;) '_

Elsa couldn't hold back her smile as she made her way down to her car.

* * *

**A/N: Just a couple more chappies after this one, guys. Nothing to worry about ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Luckily there was a decent parking spot nearby; Elsa had picked up a fair amount of sushi and tempura for them. She was almost tempted to ask Anna to come down, but she managed to get through the front foyer door. Anna buzzed her in and waited with her door open.

"Hey! Irasshaimase!" Anna called cheerfully down the hall when Elsa came into view. The blonde blinked and chuckled.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese."

"I don't, heh. I just happen to know that one." She walked over and took a bag from Elsa, leading her into her humble abode.

"This is nice! It's really cozy." Elsa smiled as she set her bag down on the kitchen counter.

"Oh come on, it's a hole compared to yours."

"I think it's lovely, no matter what you say." She leaned in for a quick kiss before Anna turned to close the door. "Plates?"

"Here, I've got it…"

The sushi was amazing; Anna hadn't had sashimi or tuna belly before, but she discovered just how incredibly tasty it was. Elsa almost had a hysterical fit as she watched Anna try to separate her chopsticks; Elsa was teasing her about eating sushi with a fork, and it emboldened the redhead to try.

After a quick lesson, she was a pro, and the two sat on the couch, hunched over the coffee table eating.

"Try this…" Elsa held up a morsel of amaebi sushi. Anna took a bite and immediately gave a thumbs up.

"What is that? It's delicious!"

"Amaebi, it's sweet shrimp, one of my favourites. Want more?"

Anna nodded and Elsa served her two more. In no time, Anna was full. She stood up and gathered the dishes and garbage. They managed to eat almost all of it. When Anna returned, Elsa was opening the box of tempura.

"Can you save me some of that for tomorrow? I'll have some when I get home." Anna picked up the box and smelled it, smiling at the sweet aroma.

"Sure, I'm only going to have a couple."

Anna nodded and glanced over to her stereo on the shelf; she looked back to Elsa and smiled mischievously.

Elsa was finishing her mouthful when Anna leapt up from the couch; she moved her coffee table to the side just as Elsa attempted to reach for another piece, summoning an eyebrow raise of playful irritation.

"What are you doing?" Elsa reached over to set her chopsticks down on the corner of the table, now against the wall.

"I want you to dance with me." Anna bit her lip as she smiled before turning toward her stereo. Elsa blinked and gave a little shrug, standing. The familiar piano chord for Stay by Rihanna started playing; a small smile formed on Elsa's lips as she took a step forward, then wrapped her arms around Anna's hips.

_All along it was a fever_

Anna brought her hands up to Elsa's forearms and slid her palms to take Elsa's hands in her own.

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

She turned within Elsa's arms and smiled up at the sky, entwining their fingers. Elsa felt her stomach flip pleasantly.

_I threw my hands in the air, I said show me something_

Anna brought their hands up to emulate the lyrics, her eyes never leaving Elsa's. There was a passion in her gaze, and Elsa was beginning to get lost.

_He said "if you dare, come a little closer"_

Anna leaned her body into Elsa's, very softly brushing her lips against Elsa's chin before stepping back a little, bringing their arms down again. She led Elsa a few steps back towards the middle of the room.

_Round and around and around and around we go…_

She let go of one of Elsa's hands, then twirled herself with the other lifted along with the song. Elsa was mesmerized, smiling as she watched.

_Ohhh, now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move_

Anna moved her arms gracefully with an almost ballet-like technique. She turned again and wrapped them around Elsa's neck, resting one hand at the back of her head. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist.

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you, and it takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

Anna smiled at the last line and leaned upward to kiss Elsa deeply as they gently swayed together.

_I want you to stay…_

Elsa tilted her head to deepen the kiss, bringing one of her hands up to Anna's lower back. She scratched affectionately and brought the other hand up to touch Anna's cheek; her tongue lightly swept across Anna's lower lip, beckoning a low, soft moan from the redhead.

When the need for air halted the exchange, Anna smiled seductively as she took Elsa's hand; she turned and headed towards the hallway leading to her bedroom.

* * *

She looked like a Goddess. The way the sunlight was swimming over Anna's hair made it appear as though it were on fire. She carefully brushed a few rebellious strands away so she could better see the dusting of freckles across Anna's nose.

 _I am falling so hard…_ Elsa thought to herself as she carefully pressed a kiss to her lover's forehead. Anna stirred, and Elsa felt her soft lips brush against her chin before they planted a kiss.

"Good morning, baby." Anna yawned and opened her dazzling aquamarine eyes; the sunlight was an extraordinary complement to their hue. Elsa smiled widely and kissed her lips, stroking her cheek with just her fingertips.

"Good morning, love." She smiled and nuzzled Anna lovingly.

"What time is it?"

"A little after six; I woke up a bit early."

"Wow, my alarm doesn't go off until seven-thirty…" She looked up to the fawning blonde, and felt her stomach flip. "Elsa, about last night…"

Elsa blinked and tilted her head, Anna's stomach flipped again at just how adorable it was.

"It was different; the way you…" Anna bit her lip and seemed to become a little nervous. "It was a good different! It was like you… _made love_ to me."

Elsa let out a soft breath and smiled again, leaning in to touch the tip of her nose to Anna's. "I wouldn't deny that I most certainly did. I told you on Monday; my feelings are very much there, and they are very serious."

"Well I've decided that I very enjoy feeling your feelings." Anna giggled and wrapped her arms around Elsa's torso, snuggling against her. Elsa smiled and kissed the top of her head, letting out an elated sigh.

 _God I'm falling for you…_ Anna thought, but it wasn't just a thought, it was a soft whisper that Elsa heard.

Her eyes widened and she pulled away slightly. "What did you say?"

Anna's eyes shot open, and she felt her stomach drop. She stared into Elsa's chest and pursed her lips.

"Anna?"

"I –n-nothing!"

Elsa's eyes softened and she ran her fingers through Anna's hair. "Anna…what did you say?"

Anna's nerves sizzled with apprehension. She knew that Elsa heard, otherwise she wouldn't be pressing it; as embarrassed as she was, she knew it had to be said at some point. She cleared her throat and tilted her head to look up at the older woman.

"I said…I'm falling for you."

The smile her answer caused couldn't be described; Elsa's whole face lit up as she looked to Anna fondly. "Anna…I'm falling in love with you, too." She brought her hands up to Anna's face, cradling her as she leaned in and kissed her deeply.

The weight over Anna lifted almost instantly as Elsa's words sank in; she felt her heart flutter happily and kissed her back eagerly, sliding her hands up her blonde's back. When the kiss broke, Elsa kissed the tip of her nose affectionately and gazed into her eyes.

"I've never had someone say that to me, before." Anna bit her lip and leaned her forehead against Elsa's, whose eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"What? How? You can't tell me that no one has fallen in love with you before…"

Anna shrugged and just continued rubbing her back. "I guess I haven't had any good relationships. I haven't had _many_ relationships, to be honest."

"Neither have I…I actually haven't had anyone tell me they were falling for me, either. But I…I just can't believe no one has told you that. You're such a remarkable person, Anna." Elsa's brow furrowed ruefully, but Anna only smiled.

"Someone has now; a very special someone, in fact."

Elsa blinked and grinned, squeezing her love tightly before kissing her hungrily.

* * *

Anna was very nearly late to work; peeling herself away from the sheets when a certain blonde goddess was wrapped among them proved to be far more difficult than one would expect. They left together but went separate ways, Elsa back home to change, Anna to the clinic.

When Elsa arrived for her appointment Anna was so delighted to see that she had come all on her own; no more Mr. Nordstrom. She hated to admit it, but the man was borderline terrifying. How was he going to react when he learned of their…relationship? She pushed the thoughts back as Elsa approached, smiling and ready to go.

Wednesdays were perfect for gym time; very few appointments were booked on this day and the gym was practically always free. Today Anna wanted Elsa to try using a jump rope.

"You know, my building has an awesome workout room, and a pool. I could continue my exercises." Elsa swung the skip rope around, straightening it from its coiled shape.

"Not alone…at first, anyway." Anna stepped back to give her room. Elsa gripped the handles as she spread her arms and prepared herself.

"I was hoping you'd say that; I'd love to have a workout partner." Elsa winked before teetering on her toes, ready to start hopping. Anna watched intently as Elsa brought the rope up behind her and successfully jumped over it with the first try, then the second, third, but she stumbled with the fourth and fell forward onto her knees.

"Damnit!" Elsa huffed and picked herself up again.

"It's okay, just pace yourself. At least you can get back up on your own now!" Anna chuckled as Elsa stuck her tongue out at her.

"What if I wanted a…skiing partner?" Elsa raised an eyebrow as she glanced over at Anna before picking up the rope.

"I…I've never actually gone skiing before." Anna blushed faintly.

"Well then who better to make sure that my new foot is suitable for it, than my beautiful therapist?"

Anna giggled and shook her head. "Flattery isn't going to put two sticks on my feet."

"I promise I would take it easy on you. I can't do anything more advanced than the bunny hills at this point, anyway. I think you might like it. At least think about coming with me?" Elsa started jumping again, careful not to get too ahead of herself this time.

"I'll definitely consider it; it would be nice to see you do another thing that you love so much."

A faint buzzing sound came from Elsa's bag. Anna walked over to the wall it was leaning against and took out the cell phone. "Your father called, just so you know."

"Okay…I'll check it in a minute. I'm going to need a…break soon." Elsa panted out. She completed ten more jumps before her leg couldn't take any more. Anna handed her the phone and she called her voicemail.

" _Elsa, it's your father. After your appointment, can you come to the dealership? We can have lunch, maybe. Call me when you get this."_

"My dad wants me to meet him for lunch." Elsa stuffed the phone back in its pocket and walked over to the water cooler.

"Maybe he wants you to go back to work?" Anna offered cheerfully. Elsa nodded hopefully before downing an entire cup of water.

"We'll see." Elsa tossed the paper cup in the garbage and smiled at the redhead. "Swim?"

* * *

Elsa knocked on her father's office door, holding a sandwich that she desperately wanted to devour. The swimming had worked up quite the appetite.

"Come in!" Her mother called on his behalf. She opened the door and nodded a greeting to them both, closing the door behind her before taking the empty chair in front of the desk.

Elsa's father finished his mouthful and leaned forward. "I managed to book the party at the Grand Rica hotel; it's happening this Sunday Elsa, and I want you to be there."

Elsa blinked and stopped mid-bite. Her mother smiled at her and looked at her as if she were waiting for an excited response of some sort. But all Elsa could think about was how her father would react if she suggested bringing Anna. She knew this party was going to happen whether she wanted it to, or not, but the only thing that would make her _want_ to attend was the prospect of having Anna on her arm.

"C-could I bring someone?" Elsa finally sputtered out. Her father tilted his head; her mother looked to her husband.

"You…have someone in mind?" He replied in a low, somewhat confused tone.

"Yeah…I uh…I've actually been thinking about this party, and I was hoping I could bring this…person."

Her mother closed her eyes and wore a pained expression. "I'm sure it would be perfectly alright for you to bring her, Elsa."

" _Her_?" Elsa's father echoed.

"I uhh…yes, father." She pursed her lips as she watched her father's face.

"Wait, _you_ knew about a…her?" He shot a glance to his wife, who simply smiled and shrugged. "Elsa…" he continued. "I thought we already got past that? It was just a-"

"Father, it is _not_ a phase. I've always…men just aren't…" Elsa was flustered; she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and let out a short breath. "I've always been into women, father. And right now I'm…well, I'm hoping that I could invite her to the party."

He stared at her for a moment and sighed; she was an adult now after all, it wasn't like he could just tell her what to do anymore. He loved her, even if he rarely proved it, and despite the way it made him feel, which truthfully was uncomfortable, he nodded. "Who is she?"

"…Anna." Elsa replied quietly.

He wasn't sure if he heard correctly. "Who?"

"Anna, father."

"The girl from the clinic!? Your physiotherapist? The one I _paid_ to help you recover?"

"Anders, dear…she has been very influential in Elsa's success, and she seems to be quite taken by the girl." Elsa's mother reached over and took her father's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well…how do you even know that she…I mean, how do you know she feels the same way?" He raised an eyebrow and stared at Elsa's eyes, waiting for a response.

Elsa swallowed, but didn't dare avert her gaze. "We…we like each other very much, father. I know for a fact that she feels the same way."

"Anders…I think it would mean a lot to your daughter if Anna attended."

He nodded and pursed his lips. Elsa's mother smiled and gave her a wink.

"Thank you, father. I'll tell her tonight." Remaining composed, Elsa finished her sandwich and soon the conversation shifted to the subject of Elsa's return to the dealership. With the merger happening, there would be need for research and meetings with the Volkswagen team.

"I'll need you and your mother to really focus on their books and the numbers; I want to know exactly how this is going to affect our revenue."

Everything was slowly going back to normal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Alright everybody, the story is now complete. Thank you so much again for enjoying this story! I didn't expect it to get so much love, especially with the lack of conflict or plot twists, heh. But I wanted to give you guys a good ol' fluff fest ^.^**

**I'll be working on some various projects over the next little while, but expect another full story in the future; I've already got something in the works, and it will have drama, angst, excitement, and a lot of humor as usual ;)**

**I love you guys so much! Enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

Lunch with her parents had gone incredibly smoothly; far more smoothly than Elsa could have ever anticipated. She remembered the last time the subject of her sexual orientation was discussed…her father was practically enraged. Her mother was confused, and had no idea what to say in response.

In the end, her father plainly stated that it was simply a phase she would have to "get over". She was fifteen.

When her father brought her to the loft for the first time, she could hardly believe it. As soon as he was gone, leaving her alone, she really _did_ sweep the place for hidden cameras and microphones, but found nothing. It was her space. _Her_ space, and she would be free to bring home whoever she wanted.

She wasn't fifteen anymore, she was a grown woman with a good head on her shoulders and a heart that knew what it wanted. And it wanted Anna.

At the end of Thursday's session Anna snuck them into one of the smaller therapy rooms and drew her in for a hug. "In case I can't do this tomorrow, and since everyone is occupied right now…I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you, baby."

Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, tilted her head to softly kiss her cheek. "Thank you…for everything you've done. I couldn't have made it through this without you." She closed her eyes tightly to prevent herself from crying as she held Anna; revelling in the brief private moment.

"Sure you could have! You can do anything, Elsa."

"You're the only person who has ever told me that, or made me feel like that is possible…" Elsa sighed contentedly and scratched at Anna's lower back affectionately. "Hey, I just remembered something. What are you doing this Sunday?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, my father has kind of…closed a huge business deal, and there's going to be a party…"

Anna blinked and leaned backward to look up at Elsa. "You want me to go with you to a party?"

Elsa nodded, biting her lip as she smiled. "Please, be my date?"

" _Date_!?" Anna's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "Y-you want me to go as y-your… _date_?"

"You have no idea how happy it would make me." Elsa leaned her forehead against Anna's, her hands grazing up and down now.

"I just…I'm not used to…" Anna was caught in a state of shock, pleasant shock. Any past girlfriends she had were either still in the closet, or just didn't want anyone to know they were with Anna. Sure, she and Elsa were also hiding in a way, but Elsa was asking her to go to a party with her; as her date. As her…girlfriend?

"Elsa…are you sure? I mean, what would you want me to say if anyone asked me who I was?"

"I'm sure. And you can tell them whatever you feel comfortable telling them." Elsa smiled and kissed the tip of Anna's nose. The redhead smiled and carefully stroked Elsa's ponytail.

"What kind of party is it? I don't know if I have any fancy dresses…"

"I can take care of that. We can go shopping on Saturday." Elsa grinned.

Even the thought of going to a mall couldn't dampen her spirits. Anna said _yes_. Anna would be her date. Anna would be there.

* * *

Saturday. Elsa knew exactly which dress she was going to wear for the party, but which accessories would she choose? She pulled the jewelry drawer in her walk in closet open, and browsed the various pieces. One in particular caught her eye; a platinum Tiffany snowflake pendant. She smiled as she skimmed her fingertips over the intricate metal work.

"Anna should wear this…" She nodded to herself and reached for its box, carefully placing it onto the little velvet pillow.

She would be picking Anna up in a bit to head over to the mall for a dress; her mother suggested a shop called Valenti's, a high fashion dress store, but ultimately Elsa only cared about what Anna wanted. After over an hour of walking in and out of various stores, Anna was almost ready to give up.

"You can come back to mine and look through my dresses if you want." Elsa offered a pouting Anna.

"We might have t-" Anna's eyes went wide and she suddenly took off; Elsa blinked and watched her run up to a store's window. A gorgeous empire cut viridian green dress was draped over a mannequin, and Anna had clearly fallen in love. Elsa smiled as she imagined Anna in that dress while she joined her.

"You want that one?" Elsa whispered as she wrapped her arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. Anna nodded and leaned into her blonde's chest.

"Think it would look good on me?"

"That color would bring out your eyes, and your hair would look dazzling." Elsa smiled and nuzzled into the copper locks she had just mentioned.

Soon Elsa found herself sitting in a chair in the dressing room area, eagerly waiting for Anna to reveal herself. When she heard the metal latch slide, she reared up in her seat and unconsciously licked her lips as Anna stepped into view. To say that she looked beautiful would have been an insult; she was the most beautiful thing Elsa had ever seen.

As her eyes wandered over the form-fitting fabric and up to Anna's chest, she imagined how perfect the snowflake necklace will look, and a wave of excitement washed over her. _I can't wait until tomorrow night…_

* * *

Once again Elsa had the best luck when it came to parking whenever she was visiting Anna; she very carefully stepped out of her car, lifting the fabric of her dress to avoid getting it dirty. She held the box containing her little gift tightly, and headed up after being buzzed in.

Anna was frantic with butterflies in her stomach. She had spent almost two hours doing her make-up and getting her hair to curl just the right way. She unlocked the door and ran back to her bathroom for some final touch-ups, when Elsa walked in.

"Anna?"

"I'm in the bathroom! Just fixing my eye shadow." Anna carefully brushed her eyelid with the very tip of her pinky finger. "Perfect, okay!" She turned and stepped out into the hall, and her jaw dropped. "Elsa…"

Anna stared unabashedly, drinking in the ethereal sight before her. Elsa's hair was styled in a pristine French braid, as usual hanging over her shoulder. The dress was a steel blue, V-neck, column style skirt that fit her like a second skin. The paleness of the blue color contrasted flawlessly against her milky skin. A modest crystal necklace adorned her neck, with a length of chain that poured halfway down her chest, resting at an appropriate height so as not to draw attention to the pronounced cleavage. Anna looked anyway, and they were as perfect as the rest of her.

"I can't wait to peel you out of that dress later…slowly." Anna smirked and brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she giggled. A vibrant red was suddenly added to Elsa's palette of color.

"You l-look…I can't even describe, Anna. It looked stunning at the mall, but now…" She bit her lip as her eyes glazed over her. Anna's hair was wavy, and sat on her shoulders beautifully. "I have something for you." She smiled as she started walking towards Anna's bedroom, beckoning her to follow.

"What is it?" Anna questioned as she came up behind Elsa, who was now standing in front of the large mirror of the vanity. She reached over and pulled Anna in front of her.

"Close your eyes."

Anna obeyed, letting out a soft breath. Elsa set the Tiffany box down and opened it, retrieving the trinket. She carefully draped it across Anna's chest and secured the delicate clasp, planting a warm kiss at the back of Anna's neck before whispering "open your eyes".

She gasped, bringing her hand up to hold the snowflake in her fingers. She felt tears well up in her eyes, overwhelmed by this gesture. "Elsa…this is the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen." She turned to face Elsa, a single tear rolled down her cheek and Elsa quickly caught it with her thumb.

"Do you like it?" She smiled, watching Anna's eyes light up with delight.

"It's…too much, Elsa. I couldn't possibly wear it."

"Of course you can…it's yours." Elsa smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. Anna wrapped her arms about the taller woman's neck and moaned happily into the kiss. "And before you ask, yes, I'm very sure. I want you to have it."

Anna chuckled and kissed the corner of her mouth, brushing the back of her neck with her thumbs. "Thank you, Elsa. I'll treasure it."

"We should get going; my parents are already at the hotel."

Anna nodded and they set on their way.

* * *

It was spectacular; Anna felt like she was really getting the royal treatment. Even something as simple as parking the car was a new experience. Having a _valet_ take Elsa's keys without her even giving it a thought was even exciting. The hotel was breath taking, the floors were marble tile and everything seemed to be gilded with gold.

Elsa held her hand as she led her toward a hallway that seemed to have conference rooms and ballrooms. Their destination was at the end of the hall through an open set of large oak doors. The floor was parquet patterned wood, and couples were already dancing. Elsa drew in a breath and exhaled as they entered.

Anna felt nervous. She was still holding Elsa's hand -wait; no, now Elsa had taken her arm.

"Elsa!" A woman was waving at them from the hors d'oeuvres table. Anna pursed her lips as Elsa directed them over.

"Hey Elsa! It's good to see you." A man approached, smiling pleasantly at Elsa.

"Jentz, Hannah, it's good to see you." Elsa smiled and looked to them both.

"We heard you were recovering well, and coming back to work soon!" Hannah chimed.

"Yeah, I thought I saw you the other day with your dad." Jentz reached over and grabbed an appetizer.

"In a couple of weeks, I'll be back. With this merger dad needs mom and I to look through Volkswagen's books."

Anna stood there politely, eyeing the various finger foods on platters when Hannah touched her arm.

"I'm so sorry! We've been completely ignoring you. You're a friend of Elsa's?"

Anna's heart shot up into her throat and she nervously glanced over to Elsa, who just smiled and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"I…I'm Anna, and yeah, I'm her…" Anna suddenly found herself at a loss for words, unsure of how Elsa wanted her to introduce herself to these people. Thankfully she came to her rescue.

"Anna is my girlfriend, Hannah." Elsa gave Anna's hand another squeeze.

Anna couldn't believe it. For the first time in ever, she was with someone who was proud to present her as being 'the girlfriend'. She smiled up at the bewitching blonde and gave a nod to Hannah.

"Oh, wow! Elsa I had no idea, that's wonderful!"

"Congratulations, she's lovely." Jentz grinned, stuffing another serving into his mouth.

"Thanks. Have you guys seen my parents?" Elsa glanced around the room.

"They were out on the balcony the last time I saw them." Hannah answered.

"Alright, we're going to head off that way then. See you guys later!" Elsa smiled as they walked away. Anna looked up at her azure eyes and felt her face flush.

"You called me your girlfriend…" She whispered, smiling when Elsa leaned in to kiss her temple.

"That's because you are, and I think that probably means that I'm yours as well, doesn't it?" Elsa grinned and nudged her lovingly with her nose.

"I can't tell you how happy hearing you say that makes me."

"I'm not going to be like your past girlfriends, Anna. I told you my feelings are very strong, and I take pride in the choices I make." Elsa purred and kissed the rim of Anna's ear. "Come on, you still need to meet my mother. She has been eager."

Elsa's parents were still out on the balcony, chatting with a short, ridiculously thin man with an enormous silvery mustache.

"Ah, Elsa. You finally made it." Mr. Nordstrom beckoned them over. "This is Mr. Weselton, of Weselton Motors. He will be the head of operations at the new Volkswagen dealership.

Elsa let go of Anna's arm to shake Mr. Weselton's hand. His shake was firm, and he seemed friendly enough, until his eyes roved over her as if she were a mouth-watering meal. She grimaced slightly but hid it with a nervous smile. "A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Aaaand you! You are as lovely as your parents suggested, particularly in that _dress_!" He sounded like a weasel, chattering away.

"You must be Anna." Mrs. Nordstrom extended her hand to Anna and smiled. Anna looked a little uncertain, but took the hand and shook it nervously.

"Yes, ma'am." Anna nodded and looked to Elsa, still caught in conversation.

"We can't begin to thank you for all you have done for Elsa; we've never seen her so happy and confident." Mrs. Nordstrom gave her a thankful smile and looked to her husband, who nodded his head in agreement.

"You've…you've done well, Anna. You're a real credit to the clinic you work for." Mr. Nordstrom offered briskly before turning to Mr. Weselton. "Duke, come. We should meet with the sales team."

Elsa was relieved to be rid of him, and quickly returned to Anna's side. Her mother wore an expression of approval as she regarded the couple. "Well, I'll leave you two be. Enjoy the night air." She smiled before returning to the party. Anna reached up to scratch the back of her neck, also feeling relieved.

"That went well, I think." She chuckled. Elsa took her hands and kissed each one before leading her to the bench in front of the railing. They sat, still holding hands.

"I told you my mother wanted to meet you; I'm pretty sure she likes you." Elsa smiled. Anna leaned in and rest her head against Elsa's shoulder.

"The next time my parents come see me, it'll be your turn."

"I'll look forward to it, then."

They held each other for a long moment, rubbing one another's backs and just enjoying the cool air. The live band inside the ballroom began to play a slow song, and Elsa smiled when she heard it.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?" She lifted her head and lightly touched Elsa's cheek.

"I love you..."

Anna smiled and brushed her thumb along Elsa's jawline, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you, too."

Elsa laughed, satisfied. She took Anna's hand and quickly kissed her. "Let's dance."

* * *

In the following months Elsa's life fell back into a normal routine; she was back at work with her parents, preparing for the merger with her mother as everything was being set in motion. She and Anna managed to see each other almost every day, and Elsa finally met her parents.

When winter had returned to Arendelle, Elsa finally managed to convince Anna to go skiing with her. They of course only stuck to the novice slopes, but Anna was right; Elsa _was_ able to ski again, rather easily in fact, and Elsa was right: Anna enjoyed it immensely.

Even if she would never go up to the southwest slope like she used to, she had found a new love in life, and she gave her just as much of a rush.


End file.
